


Payback is a Bitch

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NC-17, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's singing, Cougar's annoyed. Naturally Cougar does something about the situation. Naturally Jensen gets his revenge.</p><p>Warnings - here be slash, here be smut - mature content ahead Captain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougar'sCatnip](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cougar%27sCatnip).



Payback is a Bitch – Part 1

Disclaimer – not mine, never will be.

A/N – I borrowed the alternative Journey lyrics from a wonderful story on fanfiction.net, by La Viole Blanche, called Alcoba Azul. I've tried to contact the author to check whether it's ok for me to use them, but can't get a response. So hopefully nobody minds, no offence is meant. Imitation is the greatest form of flattery after all.  
If the author does mind, of course I'll change the lyrics to a different song. How about the Pussycat Dolls, 'Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like Cougs?' :)

A huge thank you to the fabulous Cougar'sCatnip. Without all the hand-holding and beta work, I would never have had the courage to post this.

***

“Some will win, some will lose, some are born to sleep with Cougs....”

The first time Jensen had sung these words, Cougar just shook his head and smiled. Jensen was forever making up alternative lyrics to his favorite songs. This was the first time Cougar had been mentioned in them though.

The sniper heard Jensen’s voice echoing from the kitchen, singing those same three lines again. This time Cougar rolled his eyes. Jensen had been singing those damn words for two days. Thank God they had the house to themselves. Cougar knew that his team mates were fully aware of what went on between himself and Jensen, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to have them all hearing about it via Jensen’s off key singing just yet.

Clay and Aisha were off chasing some lead or other in Boston, and Pooch had grabbed the opportunity to run home for a visit with Jolene and the baby. Rather than live in another crappy motel room for an unknown period of time, they'd all decided it was better to rent a house and lie as low as possible until Clay dragged Aisha back. It was always difficult to get her to admit that it was better to work with the rest of the team. She was all for haring off alone after anyone that could get her closer to Max, regardless of the need for a tech op, or a sniper, or someone like Pooch who could make any vehicle live again, despite it's state of disrepair.

So Cougar and Jensen found themselves alone, with jack shit to do. Clay had called the day before however, and informed them that he'd managed to convince Aisha to come back for them, and that they'd arrive by the end of the week. He'd also left a job for Jensen, which made the blond man smile with glee at the thought of plunging into the world of cyberspace again.

Cougar walked into the kitchen to find Jensen dancing, well no, dancing was probably the wrong word, gyrating, yes that was closer to the mark, around the room, a cup of coffee precariously balanced in one hand, while the other held an invisible microphone to his lips. Jensen’s face split into a huge grin when he saw Cougar and he finished his performance by grabbing the other man around the waist and planting a hot kiss on his lips.

Cougar kissed him back, pinched his ass and then stole Jensen’s coffee. Jensen pouted but danced over to the coffee machine for another cup.

“You’re in a good mood today” Cougar muttered, inhaling the heaven-sent aroma wafting from his cup. It was way too early to deal with a chipper Jensen. He sipped his coffee and swore as it burnt his tongue.

Jensen grinned again and said, “Yep, I am in a good mood. Why wouldn’t I be? We’ve got the house to ourselves for another few days, the stuff Clay needs me to do will only take a couple of hours and the sun is actually shining. What’s not to be happy about?”

Cougar just stared at him, one sardonic eyebrow raised.

“Okay,” Jensen continued, “So we still have a psychopathic CIA spook after our officially dead asses, Clay and Aisha are still trying to kill each other, Pooch has to sneak home to see his own wife and son and I have to really careful about getting Jess and Hannah involved with us too much in case anyone notices and decides that they’re an easy target. Which by the way would be totally stupid because Jess is like scary momma bear at the best of times, and I do genuinely pity anyone who tries to break into her house and hurt either of them. You do know she once hit me with a baseball bat don’t you? I sneaked in at about four a.m. and she heard me, God knows how ‘cause I was totally being a ninja but she did anyway and next thing I know, I’m lying on the kitchen floor with two cracked ribs.” He stopped for breath before smiling fondly and saying, “Good times.”

Cougar continued staring at him. A different stare this time, the ‘How the hell did you make it through basic training and become a Special Ops soldier when you can barely keep your own shit together at the best of times’ stare. Jensen’s gotten very good at deciphering Cougar’s subtle changes in glare. None of the others can do it quite as well as him, although Clay’s not bad. Maybe that’s what comes of being the CO of a bunch of borderline certifiable highly trained career soldiers.

“What?” Jensen put on his best innocent face, “You mean to tell me you’ve never been on the receiving end of an ass kicking from any of your sisters? How many do you have?”

Cougar nodded and said with a grudging smile, “Three. Oldest sister knocked me out for ten minutes when I was little. Mama made her do my chores for a week. I was only seven years old” he finished defensively.

“Relax man,” Jensen said seriously, “Big sisters are the work of the devil sometimes. And they normally have a mean right jab.” He rubbed his jaw reflectively and Cougar rolled his eyes again.

“Don’t you have work to do?” The sniper asked as he dumped his cup in the sink.

“Sure do” Jensen positively chirruped and Cougar fought back the urge to just slap him for being such a morning person.

“Go do it then” he muttered, “I’m going to the store for supplies.”

As Cougar left the house he heard Jensen’s voice raised in song once more, “....some are born to sleep with Cougs....” That was really getting annoying.

 

Cougar finished his supply run and made his way back to the safe house. He was still trying to get over the indignity of having to buy tampons for Aisha. With three sisters it wasn’t the first time he’d had to handle the innocuous little boxes, but having to ask the heavily built sixty year old man behind the counter for the particular brand Aisha demanded had most likely scarred them both for life. Thank God the only other person in the store at the time was a little old lady who smiled kindly, and a tad pityingly, at him.

He heaved the overflowing bags into the car and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was already getting a headache. Cougar considered opening one of the three bottles of scotch Clay had requested but thought better of it. His CO got bitchy when others touched his alcohol. Good thing Cougar had bought himself a decent bottle of tequila. Surely somewhere in the world it was five in the evening.

He sighed and shook his head, maybe better not to get drunk just yet. Jensen would be tapping away at his laptops all day and somebody with a relatively adult perspective needed to keep an eye on the perimeter.

Cougar arrived back at the house to find it relatively quiet. The shower was blasting furiously, but at least Jensen wasn’t singing for the moment. He unpacked the shopping bags, muttering under his breath how he’d make somebody a wonderful wife someday.

An arm snaked around his waist and Jensen sucked a kiss onto the side of his neck before Cougar managed to stifle the (very manly) “GAH!” that issued from him.

“See,” said Jensen in a smug voice, “I’m improving my ninja skills. Even managed to sneak up on Tall, Dark and Sexy.”

Cougar growled.

“Okay, that’s a no on pet names I think” said Jensen, backing away with his hands held up in an ‘I’m sweet and innocent, please don’t shoot me’ manner. “Geez you are such a grouch in the morning. We seriously need to work on this. Do you need more morning sex?”

Despite his best efforts, a small smile crept onto Cougar’s face. Jensen was gazing at him very earnestly, apparently completely serious.

As ever, when Jensen mentioned sex, Cougar’s brain decided to short circuit and the best he could come up with was, “Um..”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jensen bounced on the balls of his feet, “Fine by me, man. Just say the word or whatever. But not right now, huh? I’ve really got to get that stuff sorted for Clay or he’ll have my balls when he gets back. And neither of us wants me to lose that particular part of my anatomy, now do we?”

Jensen swept out of the kitchen like the human whirlwind he was, leaving Cougar a little breathless in his wake.

The sniper heard him start opening laptops and humming quietly to himself. Before long, the humming changed into full on singing. The singing soon became ‘belting it out like you’re on Broadway’. “Some will wiiiin... some will loose, some are born to sleeeep with Cooougs...”

“Jensen!” Cougar yelled, “Shut the hell up!”

A hurt silence descended on the house. Not for long however, a few minutes later the humming started again.

Cougar stalked into the sitting room, ready to punch Jensen if he didn’t stop singing soon. He stopped in the doorway. Cougar didn’t know why he was surprised, but a little part of his brain went “nugh”, rolled over onto its back and made serious happy noises as it took in the scene before it.

Jensen had three laptops open, and what looked like a few miles of cabling running around him and all over the room. He had a screwdriver clenched in his teeth and was blissfully engaged in rooting around in a pile of what looked like electrical junk. He was also naked apart from a pair of somewhat worn Batman boxers.

Most people thought Jensen was just a typical tech geek. All brain cells, no common sense, never sees daylight, the closest he’d ever get to a gym would be playing Call of Duty.

Cougar loved to see the looks on the faces of those who saw Jensen in action. His favorite place may be behind a laptop, but get him into a tight corner, make the ‘fight or flight’ instinct choose ‘fight’, and he was a thing of beauty. The sniper had seen Jensen take out five armed men, using only his hands, a shovel and finally, one of Roque’s beloved knives. Basic training had turned all his gangly limbs and wiry strength into six feet of solid, usable muscle. God, he was gorgeous.

But right now he was humming loudly and Cougar was really starting to get irritated. It annoyed the sniper even more that Jensen was usually the only one who could get under his skin like this. Most things he could ignore or block out, Clay’s bitching, Aisha’s strange addiction to daytime TV, Pooch’s constant talk of Jolene and the baby, but sometimes Jensen would latch onto something that drove Cougar insane, whether Jensen was aware of it or not.

Cougar hovered in the sitting room doorway, unsure whether to the hit the boxer-clad geek or just slam him into a wall and fuck him senseless. Jensen looked up and grinned, “Liking the soundtrack Coug-man?”

“No” Cougar growled, “You’ve been singing it for two days. Stop now or I’ll gag you and tie you to something and leave you there for the rest of the day.”

Jensen’s eyes sparkled as he said, “Promises, promises, Cougs. But much as I’d love to get into the whole kinky sex thing, I really have to get this shit for Clay sorted out. Maybe later, huh?”

And he buried his nose back into the pile of wires, mother boards and other things Cougar didn’t even know the names of.

Cougar narrowed his eyes. He was a world-class sniper, dammit, when he threatened people they normally had the decency to look worried. He stalked back to his bedroom and stripped down his least favourite rifle, trying to remain angry with the hacker, but being distracted by the thought of all that tanned flesh sitting only a few feet away.

Jensen seemed to have taken the hint though; Cougar could hear him humming a Beach Boys song now. The sniper had to admit, Jensen’s singing wasn’t as off key as the rest of the team made out, he just had more enthusiasm than actual skill. America’s Got Talent wasn’t missing out on much.

The lack of Cougar-influenced singing lasted for a whole two hours. Jensen wandered out of the sitting room, crooning those three stupid lines again at the top of his damn voice. Cougar snarled, and then smiled. He had warned Jensen. It wasn’t his fault if the hacker hadn’t taken him seriously.

 

Cougar got everything ready in his room before sauntering out into the kitchen, very carefully looking cool and calm. Jensen narrowed his eyes as he watched Cougar, when the sniper tried to deliberately look calm, he normally ended up looking like he was about to disembowel someone with a knitting needle. It was usually the prelude to action.

The sniper poured himself coffee before settling himself against the cabinets next to Jensen.

“Finished Clay’s stuff?” he asked off-handedly.

“Yeah, nothing difficult,” replied Jensen, “I should ask him for more of a challenge really.”

He shuffled closer to Cougar, “So what’s the plan for the rest of today? Still going to tie me up and abandon me?”

Cougar grunted into his coffee, “Maybe.”

Jensen put his lips against Cougar’s ear and softly sang, “Some are born to sleep with Cougs.”

Cougar set down his cup and locked eyes with Jensen. This was one of the sniper’s ‘intense’ glares, and Jensen found himself looking away after a few seconds. Nothing could withstand a real Cougar glare for long. Jensen had even seen Roque cowed by it.

“I warned you, Jake” Cougar said evenly, before grabbing Jensen’s arm and steering him out of the kitchen.

Jensen laughed and wriggled and tried to get his arm back but Cougar was no weakling and he had a grip like freakin’ iron. The hacker was pushed inside their bedroom, then the older man released him. Jensen rubbed his arm ruefully, “Shit Cougs, that’s gonna leave bruises....”

Cougar kissed him roughly and Jensen subsided. Damn but Cougar was the most amazing kisser. No wonder women never stood a chance of resisting him. Even when he was being rough and possessive, the sheer skill of his kisses was un-freakin’-believable. Cougar’s tongue ghosted over Jensen’s mouth and the hacker parted his lips hungrily.

“God, it’s been too long since we did this.” Jensen muttered against Cougar’s mouth. He felt Cougar smile, and ended up kissing mostly teeth.

“We did this yesterday, Jake” Cougar said quietly, now kissing and biting his way down Jensen’s neck.

“What? Oh. Yeah. We errr, um, oh God” For a very eloquent man, when he was turned on, Jensen’s vocabulary was somewhat limited.

Cougar’s oh so clever hands were now resting on the waistband of Jensen’s boxers. Jensen thought he might pass out from the hard-on he was sporting. Long fingers played with the fine line of hair on his stomach and Cougar’s so-hot-it-should-be-illegal mouth was still nibbling and sucking hickeys onto Jensen’s collar bones.

Suddenly Cougar was gone from Jensen’s space, and the blond man let out a growl of frustration. “What? What’s up?” he demanded breathlessly, “What’re you doing?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to look at you” replied Cougar in such an innocent voice that Jensen was instantly on his guard.

“Yeah well, look and kiss at the same time, I’m getting old over here” said Jensen, making grabby hands at Cougar’s shirt.

Strong hands grabbed Jensen’s upper arms again and steered him backwards toward the bed. Jensen collapsed on it and bought Cougar with him. It really wasn’t fair that he was in only his boxers and Cougar was still fully clothed, complete with Hat. Then again, as Cougar rolled his denim clad hips against Jensen’s and ground down almost painfully hard, this was hotter than hell and Cougs obviously had a plan, so who was he to argue?

Jensen moaned as Cougar pushed his arms up over his head and started kissing and licking his way up the undersides of them. Cougar paid special attention to the insides of Jensen’s wrists, knowing that the right attention here would soon have the hacker a squirming, moaning mass of desperate lust.

Cougar may have been ‘the quiet one’ of the team, but he knew how and when to use his words. He brushed his lips over Jensen’s sensitive wrists and breathed, “You like this Jake?”  
“Urgh”  
“You want me to keep doing this?”  
“Argh”  
“You want me to do this all over you?”  
“Gahhh”  
“You want me to do what you do for me? Take you in my mouth and make you want to come so bad you think you’ll scream?”  
“Ahhhhh”  
“You want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow?”  
“Yes, Carlos! Oh, God!”

Cougar pulled Jensen’s chin up so Jensen looked him in the eyes, and gave the hacker the most wicked smile in the history of facial expressions. “Guess you should’ve stopped singing then, huh?”

There were two small clicks and Jensen felt the handcuffs close round his wrists. Oh shit...

 

Jensen tugged experimentally to see how strong the handcuffs were. Hmm, if not actually police issue, damn near it. Typical Cougar. Then again, Jensen knew the sniper would rather sell his guns at a yard sale than own a pair of fluffy, cheap sex shop quality handcuffs. Not for the first time he cursed his lover’s thoroughness.

Cougar was still smiling at Jensen, looking rather predatory. Jensen smiled back, wondering what was in store for him. He twisted his head up to look at his hands, securely attached to the wooden headboard. Jensen growled, he was a special ops soldier god-dammit, how did he always manage to end up in these situations?

“Because you’re dumb when you’re horny” said Cougar’s amused voice.

Jensen pouted, was he that easy to read?

“Yes” said Cougar over his shoulder as he rummaged in his bag, finally throwing something onto the floor by the bed. Jensen pouted some more and went back to wriggling his hands, trying to find a way to free himself so he could punch Cougar in his smug mouth.

Suddenly Jensen felt his boxers being pulled down, his eyes whipped back to Cougar who grinned at him, the waistband of the boxers gripped in his teeth. Jensen relaxed and decided to go with Cougar’s plan, kinky sex was great.

“What’s the plan then, cowboy?” he asked, grinning, “You going to have your wicked way with me? Compromise my virtue? Ruin me for all other men?”

“Not telling you the plan, maybe, your virtue is gone already and if there are any other men I’ll kneecap you” answered Cougar from around Jensen’s calves, boxers still clenched in his teeth.

“Ahhh, the words of true love” sighed Jensen.

“Shut up.”

“Why? You like it when I talk, admit it.” Jensen was trying to lift his head up to get a better view of Cougar tugging his boxers off. “Hey, be careful with those, they're practically collectable.” Cougar just dangled the Batman boxers from one finger, looking at them dubiously. “I doubt anyone would want them after they've been on your pale ass, cariño. Now shut up.”  
Jensen flopped his head back on the pillow with a laugh, then gasped, as a very hot tongue suddenly ran along the top of his left foot. “Jesus, Carlos. Where did the foot fetish come from?”

That hot tongue continued to play along his foot, sucking his toes gently. Jensen had to admit, it was far sexier than he’d ever imagined.

He gazed down at Cougar, who apparently found his foot delicious, and said, “You're gonna do this for ages aren't you?”

The only reply he got was a wicked grin and a wink.

Jensen continued, “You've got to let me come, just think of the permanent damage you could cause if you don't. I mean, men have actually died from sexual frustration. Their balls did eventually explode from the internal pressure.”

Cougar shook his head and gave an exasperated smile, “Don't worry Jake, I'll let you come. Eventually.”

***  
Jensen gave him a pitiful look, all puppy dog eyes and sad mouth. Cougar made his expression stern. “This isn’t a reward, this is a punishment for being a noisy son of a bitch. So you don’t get to come till I decide to let you.”

There was a definite whimper from Jensen. “C’mon Cougs, I’ll be quiet, I promise, I won’t sing anymore. Please man, don't make me wait for hours, I'll die!”

Cougar did his best not to laugh at the pathetic pleading voice Jensen used; he was so adorable when he got like this. Cougar really should torment him more often. But the older man kept his face stony as he sat down on the bed, by Jensen’s chest.

“Damn right you’ll be quiet. You remember what I said I’d do to you earlier?”

Jensen nodded sadly.

“Well?” Cougar thought his own balls might explode soon, but tried to focus on the helpless hacker in front of him, “What did I say?”

Jensen sighed and replied quietly, “You said you’d gag me, tie me to something and leave me there for the rest of the day.”

Cougar smirked and picked up a long, drab olive bandana from the floor. He’d twisted it round itself and tied a small knot in the middle. “You gonna co-operate Jake? I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Jensen thought about clenching his teeth together, but he knew Cougar would probably just hold his nose till he had to open his mouth to breathe.

“You are a kinky, sadistic bastard and I don’t love you anymore,” he snarled.

“Yeah, you do,” said Cougar lightly, “Open.”

Jensen growled again but obediently parted his teeth about half an inch. Cougar slipped the bandana into Jensen’s mouth and tied it behind his head, then sat back to admire his handiwork.

Jensen glared at him, eyes reproachful, as though he’d never thought his lover could be so mean to little ol’ Jensen. The hacker had ended up gagged more than once before. Most of the time, if he happened to get himself into trouble with the bad guys, they'd get bored of the sound of his voice before he did.

This was the first time Cougar had ever broken out the gag though. Jensen trusted Cougar with his life, and trusted him to know what his limits were. Being unable to speak wasn't torture for him, but it did leave him feeling more vulnerable than usual. Jensen breathed deeply through his nose and ran his tongue along the bandana, feeling it cut ever so slightly into the corners of his mouth. He already missed being able to have Cougar kiss him, and he bit the inside of his mouth lightly as he remembered the sniper's kisses earlier, hard and rough.

Flexing his hands, Jensen felt his fingers starting to tingle slightly as the handcuffs pressed against the nerves in his wrists. Yes, it was definitely the handcuffs, not just the raging desire to get his hands back on Cougar. Although he did have the most gorgeous skin. Most women would kill for skin like Cougs'. Smooth and even, and like silk to touch. Perfect for running fingertips over, even better to taste.

Jensen closed his eyes as he remembered slowly licking his way down Cougar's throat. The hacker had long since discovered that Cougar had a neck kink, anything in that area had him squirming closer, trying to get as much of Jensen's mouth on him as possible. Right now, given the chance, Jensen would pin Cougs to the closest flat surface and lick and nibble that tanned neck till the sniper begged him to fuck him any way Jensen wanted...

Cougar was just trying to control the desperate stirrings in his pants. He stepped away from the bed and took a breath to calm himself. “Okay, I know I said I’d leave you on your own, but this is too much fun.”

Jensen hadn’t heard Cougar talk this much for weeks, maybe even months. Perhaps it was worth getting himself gagged and handcuffed to a bed, just to get the sniper to loosen up. He was totally doing Cougs a favor, and if he was enjoying himself at the same time, well that was just a bonus wasn’t it?

Being unable to convey this in words, Jensen grinned around the gag and waggled his eyebrows.

Cougar returned to the foot of the bed and resumed his licking and sucking of Jensen’s toes. Jensen gave a muffled, “Hmmmurph!” He tried to jerk his foot away, but Cougar's hand clamped down on his ankle and held him in place.

Cougar licked his way round Jensen’s left foot and did the same for the right, all the time listening gleefully to the barely there moans and grunts from the hacker. Normally, Jake was as vocal in bed as he was at any other time. Granted, when he reached a certain level of 'turned-on-ness' he descended into disjointed babble, but that was nothing Cougar felt inclined to complain about. This, however, having Jake unable to talk, and completely at his mercy, was a whole new level of hot.

Finished with Jake's feet, Cougar ran his hands lightly up his long legs. The muscles tensed briefly as Cougar's fingers danced over them, then relaxed, and he saw Jensen smile around the bandana. This boy was such a sucker for a good leg massage. The sniper kneaded the backs of Jensen's calves for a while, listening to the quiet sound of skin on skin. Jensen groaned as Cougar hit a tense area and wriggled his hips into the mattress in pleasure as Cougar's strong thumbs worked the muscles and soothed the knots out.

Cougar allowed Jensen a few minutes of pleasure, then slowly ran his hands further up his thighs, happily listening to the other man's breathing quickening slightly as Cougar approached his groin.

Cougar scooted his body weight upwards and draped himself over Jensen's legs, resting on an elbow. Jensen looked down at him and his eyes silently thanked him for the massage. Cougar inclined his head in a little bow and smirked. Then one hand slowly crept up to lightly cup Jensen's balls. Jensen breathed out sharply through his nose and made a little 'mmmph' noise, arching his back a bit and wriggling his hips, trying to get some movement going on down there.

Snorting with laughter, Cougar walked his fingers down, over Jensen's balls and beyond to his perineum. He gently ran his thumb over this skin and smiled when Jensen shuddered and moaned. Adding a little more pressure had Jensen arching again and muttering things through the gag. Probably threats of what he'd do to Cougar in revenge later. Cougar almost shivered in anticipation himself.

Cougar let his fingers brush a little further down toward Jensen's ass, only briefly, and smiled when Jensen narrowed his eyes at him and said something threatening but incomprehensible. He rested his hands on Jensen's hips and pushed himself upright so he was sat between the hacker's knees.

Acting on an impulse, Cougar quickly lowered his head and ran his tongue along the length of Jensen's dick, still holding Jensen's hips down, pushing him into the soft sheets slightly.

Jensen rolled his eyes back and clenched his fists, wishing he had the nerve to break his thumbs, just to get out of these damn handcuffs. He imagined grabbing Cougar's dark hair and twisting his fingers into it, holding him in place while he licked and sucked Jensen into completion.

Cougar's hot tongue was playing around the head of Jensen's dick now and the younger man growled, wanting more but not getting it. Suddenly, his dick was in Cougar's mouth and it was wonderful, glorious, praise be to the first person who thought up the blowjob; give them a fuckin' knighthood. Cougar's head bobbed up and down a few times, sending waves of pleasure through Jensen.

Then Cougar's mouth was gone, as suddenly as it had appeared. Jensen gave what he still considers to be, a very masculine whimper and looked at Cougar with his most irresistible puppy dog eyes.

That little bastard just smirked however, and pushed himself off the bed. “You really thought I was going to let you come already?” Cougar grinned, “Come on Jake, you know me. If I can wait for days to make one shot, how long do you think I can wait for this?”

“Pendejo” Jensen spat, or tried to. Cougar's shoulders shook as he snorted with laughter again. Jensen decided he would one day make the sniper give a real, full, belly laugh, even if it meant tickling him until he peed himself. For now, Jensen satisfied himself with rolling his eyes and turning his head to face the wall away from Cougs.

“Jake?” Cougar's voice was soft and seductive. Jensen ignored him. “Cariño, look at me.” Jensen still managed to stay where he was. “Look at me, Jake” Cougar snapped in his best sergeant's voice. Jensen obeyed the order without thinking and whipped his head round.

Standing by the bed, Cougar started to very slowly unbutton his shirt, hips swaying gently to music only he could hear. Jensen's eyes widened. Was Cougar about to give him his own personal strip-tease? This was new, and much appreciated. Or it would be, if he could only get a hand on his dick. As it was, all he could do was watch and take in just how fucking amazing Cougar's body really was.

Cougar's hands were moving painfully slowly, caressing each button in turn as he gently popped it through the material. He licked his lips, the way he did when he was lining up a shot, knowing that Jake found it a huge turn on. Naturally, Jensen had told him this, he really did have a terrible brain-mouth filter.

Finally the buttons were undone and the shirt (Jensen was now calling it 'that dammed shirt', because it was taking a hell of a long time to leave Cougar's body) hung open. Brown skin peeked through the gap and Jensen growled in frustration again. Casually licking his way down Cougar's abs was one of Jensen's favorite ways to spend an afternoon. But there they were, about to be revealed in all their ripped glory, and he couldn't do a damn thing to them. Life was officially not fair.

Cougar slipped the shirt off and casually slung it over Jensen's chest. The fabric was warm and smelled of the sniper, and Jensen tried to sniff it as unobtrusively as possible, not wanting to look like a fuckin' cat sniffing it's owner's clothes. Then again, he thought wildly, if he were a cat, he'd be pretty damn happy to have Cougar as an owner. He briefly imagined himself as a tabby cat, lying on his back with Cougar's hand tickling his stomach while Cougar watched TV. But after this afternoon's torture, Jensen thought he'd probably be the type of feline who lies on their owner's face while the human sleeps, after they've been out and walked in God only knows what all night. Ha! Revenge. Jensen snapped back to reality and cursed whichever god had given him such an active imagination.

Cougar ran his hands shamelessly down his chest and stomach, obviously enjoying the feel of each defined muscle under his fingers. He reached up and tugged the tie out of his hair and shook it out. Thick, and inclined to be curly when wet, Cougar's hair was a constant source of fascination for Jensen. He loved nothing better than to bury his hands in it and card his fingers through the strands for what felt like hours at a time, staring at the tiny glints of color in the rich blackness. Cougar never argued, because it meant he got a head massage, and who in their right mind refused those?

Right now, Cougar shook his head so his hair settled on his shoulders and framed his face, then looked at Jensen from under his eyelashes. The hacker's face was flushed and his breathing was quicker than before. If he could, he'd probably be panting by now. Cougar tilted his head to one side and smiled gently, running his hands through his hair and moaning softly at his own touch. He looked sidelong at Jensen and saw his eyes close, squeezed tightly shut.

“Don't get too excited Jake, there's more to come, and it'll come long before you do.” Cougar smiled as Jensen cracked one eye open and glared at him.

Cougar's long fingers reached his belt buckle and Jensen opened his other eye, not wanting to miss anything. He wriggled and tried to find any source of friction for his aching dick but to no avail. He swore in his head and promised himself that when Cougar finally let him go he was going to fuck the bastard unconscious.

The sniper was carefully undoing his belt, sliding it slowly from its loops. He freed it all and bent it in half, snapping the leather naughtily. Jensen felt a deep red flush spread across his cheeks and turned quickly away, but his dick took matters into its own hands and gave a very hopeful twitch. Cougar noticed, of course, he would wouldn't he. Damn sniper noticed everything. A devilish smile spread across his face. “What was that, Jake? I never knew getting spanked was one of your kinks.”

Jensen wanted to die of embarrassment, for once he was glad that he couldn't talk, because he had no idea what he'd say. He carefully didn't meet Cougar's eyes. A lean hand reached over to grasp his chin and pulled his face back to the front. Cougar was about three inches away and Jensen tried desperately not to look at him.

“Its okay, Jake, nothing to be ashamed of.” Cougar's voice was low and soothing, although Jensen was sure it shook from holding back laughter. He growled at his lover, though it sounded less than threatening through the gag. “Really, Jake, I kind of like the idea.”

Jensen stared at Cougar in surprise, eyebrows shooting toward his hair.

Cougar smiled, “Why wouldn't I? It's a good way to teach somebody a lesson, and I'll make sure you don't forget it any time soon. Plus you're not really in a position to stop me, are you?”

Despite his growing anxiety, Jensen's dick twitched again, making Cougar glance down at it with a smirk. “Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle.” Jensen looked at him sceptically and Cougar grinned again, “Okay, maybe not gentle, but if I take it easy on you, you'll forget and go around singing again won't you? Just remember, I know about this kink now, so any time you misbehave...” The sniper trailed off with a leer and Jensen balled his hands into fists, longing to land even one punch.

When Cougar spoke again, it was in a voice so low it was practically a purr. “You want me to teach you a lesson, Jake?”

Jensen made an uncertain “uh-huh” noise and nodded, going crimson with shame.

“I know you can move enough to get onto your knees,”Cougar said brusquely, slapping Jensen's thigh, “so move, Jake.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Cougar, but started to wriggle round onto his front, his hands twisting over themselves as he turned. He brought his knees up under him and steadied himself, gripping the headboard as well as he could.

Cougar moved out of Jensen's line of sight and said, “Ready?”

Jensen made a worried little noise and Cougar laughed, really laughed. Oh well, if this was what it took to get a proper laugh out of him, so be it. Jensen was still going to kick his ass into the middle of next week after this. The sniper brushed a hand lightly down Jensen's cheek and pressed the softest of kisses to his mouth. It was all Jensen could do to stop himself from coming there and then, who knew gag kisses were so unbelievably hot? He moaned loudly and Cougar said, “Dios, Jake, I love that noise.”

The sniper moved out of Jensen's sight again and there was silence for a moment. Suddenly he heard Cougar's belt whistle through the air and there was a sharp stinging smack to his unprotected ass. He squeaked in pain and surprise, biting down on the gag involuntarily.

“You okay, Jake?” Cougar's voice was worried for the first time.

Jensen nodded frantically, eyes shut tight. Yes this was kinky as hell and he'd die before he admitted to anyone else that it had ever happened, but Cougar actually spanking him was the hottest thing thing Jake had ever been party to in the bedroom. He opened an eye and looked down, seeing his neglected dick harder that it had ever been in his life, already dripping.

Cougar's belt slapped him again and Jensen groaned, the pain eclipsed by the over-riding wave of pleasure. The fact that it was Cougar doing this was simply amazing, Jensen would never have imagined that the sniper would jump on board the kinky train so willingly. The desire to get his hands on Cougar and kiss the hell out of him, then pin him on his stomach and teach him a Jake Jensen-lesson about revenge was so strong he could almost taste it.

Another smack to his ass made Jensen jump again, but this time it was followed by a light kiss, to the base of his spine. A gentle sigh escaped Jensen and Cougar smiled. He'd been serious about teaching Jake a lesson he wouldn't forget in a hurry. But he didn't really want to inflict any serious damage. Although he suspected Jake wouldn't be doing much sitting down any time soon.

Cougar swung his belt again and heard a sharp hiss from Jensen. This time he bit the younger man's shoulder gently, then lapped his tongue over the small marks. Something like a giggle came from behind the gag and Cougar knew he was doing the right things.

It was getting difficult for Cougar to forget about the throbbing from his much ignored dick. Especially with Jensen's ass waving in front of his face, naked as the day he was born. Cougar bit his lip and gave that ass another smack, this time with the flat of his hand. He bent over Jensen and carefully slipped his tongue between his ass cheeks, right at the very top, by his spine. Jensen breathed sharply and wiggled his ass, obviously inviting Cougar to continue.

Cougar was far from unwilling, but he drew back and said, “You don't get to decide what I do to you. If you're lucky you'll get my hand on your dick. Understand?”

Jensen looked back over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose, but nodded. Then he jumped and grinned at Cougar as another slap stung his ass and a neat row of teeth marks appeared on his left buttock.

“Learned your lesson yet, cariño?” Cougar asked with a laugh.

Jensen shook his head and waved his ass around again. Cougar rolled his eyes and muttered something about crazy masochistic fuckers but smacked Jensen again, this time running his tongue all the way up the hacker's spine and biting him on the back of the neck. Jensen groaned and arched back into Cougar.

“Fuck, God, please just do something, my balls will explode in a minute” Jensen moaned helplessly. Sadly what came out sounded more like “Furgh, 'od pease oo omefik, eye mallz ill expode una binite.”

Cougar smiled and said, “What? Was that pathetic pleading for me to end the agony and fuck you?”

Jensen nodded, then shook his head quickly as he realised how sore his ass actually was. Having Cougar's balls hitting it now would be somewhat painful. Gentle hands ran down his ass cheeks, kneading and pressing the now reddened flesh. Sore as it was, the massage felt great and Jensen couldn't help but make a funny little purring noise. Then he squeaked as Cougar's finger slipped between his cheeks and danced lightly downwards, ending up with the sniper rolling his balls in his hand.

Jensen shuddered and arched his back, trying to get Cougar's hand to move higher, toward his poor aching dick.

Cougar's goatee tickled Jensen's ear as the sniper leaned over his back, resting his weight lightly on Jake. “I'll put you out of your misery if you promise never to sing that fucking song again. Just a nod will do. You want my hand on your dick, Jake?”

Jensen nodded furiously, making a high-pitched “huuuuurh” noise.

“You promise never to sing those stupid words again?”

Another frantic nod, followed by a wiggle, trying to tell Cougar to get with the program and jack him off before he came on his own like some virgin reading his dad's porn magazines.

Cougar laughed softly and lightly ran his fingers over Jensen's dick, savouring the feel of the velvet-soft skin. He ran his thumb over the head, smirking as Jensen gasped quietly. He slipped his hand up and down, once, twice, painfully slowly, all the time hearing Jensen's breathing hitch.

It only took a few more strokes before Cougar felt Jensen start to tense up, and the younger man dropped his head, breathing heavily through his nose and making little panting noises behind the bandana.

“It's okay, Jake, you can come now,” Cougar whispered against Jensen's ear. With a groan, Jensen did just that, shaking and twitching through his orgasm and giving the most delicious moans Cougar had ever heard. His own jeans were awkwardly tight now, and he knew he was pretty close himself.

Cougar grabbed the key to the handcuffs from his back pocket and said in a low voice, trying to penetrate the muzzy, happy glow that Jensen always had after an orgasm. “Jake? Jake, I'll let you go now, but no taking off the gag till I tell you. Understand?” Jensen shook his head like a prizefighter after a vicious bout, then nodded.

As his hands were freed, Jensen collapsed back onto his heels, rubbing his wrists and his ass alternately. He blinked blearily at Cougar who smirked in that 'Yes, I totally own your ass but you still love me for it' way of his. Jensen caught sight of the strained fabric of Cougar's denims and raised his eyebrows questioningly. Cougar gave a small, almost sheepish, smile and said, “Will you help me with...” he gestured downward expressively.

Jensen grinned again. making no move to get rid of the bandana. He pulled Cougar round to lie on the bed, carefully avoiding the messy part of the sheets, hmm, laundry day tomorrow, probably a good thing. He popped the button on Cougar's jeans and slowly inched the sipper down, feeling the sniper through the fabric. God, he'd never felt Cougar this hard before, who knew he'd enjoy the kinky stuff so much?

With his pants bunched round his knees, Cougar lay back and relaxed. Jensen knew he was the only one Cougar ever really relaxed around, and he was always quietly proud of that fact.

Right now he rubbed his cheek against Cougar's dick through his boxers, hearing a quick intake of breath from above. A hand tangled in his short hair and pulled lightly, turning his face upwards. Cougar's eyes were almost black with need and he said in a rough voice, “Hands are okay, lube's under the pillow.”

Jensen quickly found the bottle and squirted a blob into his palm, rubbing his hands briskly to warm it. He pulled Cougar's boxers down to join his denims around his knees and carefully slid a hand up the other man's dick. Cougar arched and wriggled his shoulders in pleasure. Jensen knew his lover probably wouldn't last long, but he gently played with the head of Cougar's dick, squeezing and running his thumb over the slit. A shudder ran through Cougar and Jensen smiled, teeth still digging into the bandana. A few more long slow strokes had Cougar panting lightly and smacking Jensen's arm, snarling at him to get on with it. Jensen did as ordered and sped up his pace, watching Cougar's face as he came, eyes squeezed shut and teeth digging into his bottom lip.

If he didn't know that Cougar would kill him, Jensen would take a photo of the other man's orgasm face and use it as his laptop and cell phone wallpapers. But, Cougar would kill him, and Clay probably wouldn't mind when he found out the reason behind Jensen's death, so he decided against it. For now.

Jensen lightly slapped Cougar's arm and made an indignant grunting noise through the gag, demanding to be freed from it. The sniper grinned wearily and sat up, wrinkling his nose in distaste at his now messy stomach. The hacker turned round and Cougar untied the bandana, letting Jensen pull it out of his mouth himself. Flopping back onto the bed, Cougar smirked again. Jensen sucked a few breaths into his mouth before saying in a dangerous voice, “Well done, baby, score one to you. But payback will be swift and it will be a bitch. You'll be begging me to fuck you before I'm through with you.”

Cougar just rolled his eyes and settled down for a nap, dragging Jensen down onto the sheets with him. As he drifted off to sleep, the thought occurred that Jensen had a more active imagination than he did, so any revenge he took really would be a bitch. Hmm, maybe he'd better keep a sharp eye on the hacker till the rest of the team got back. Just in case.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's aforementioned revenge....

Payback is a Bitch – Part 2

Disclaimer – still not mine, sadly.

A/N – again, huge hugs to Cougar'sCatnip for all the help with this one

***

Cougar spent the rest of the day constantly watching Jensen. Not that he didn’t do that a lot anyway ‘cause, let’s face it, Jensen was a joy to watch at the best of times. His facial expressions while he was working on anything computer-related were fantastic, ranging from fury when a system wouldn’t let him in to blissful joy when he managed to do the impossible and hack an unbreakable firewall.

His language was something else however. Cougar was no prude, but the sheer amount of swearwords Jensen knew, in English and various other languages, up to and including Latin, (best language for cursing apparently) and would hurl at an unassuming laptop was quite staggering to the sniper. His technological seductions were something else entirely; and Cougar often had to make himself scarce to go take care of the boner he'd suddenly popped after listening to Jensen's caressing voice, especially when he decided to only speak Italian.

However, the rest of the day passed quietly enough, although Cougar did worry about letting Jensen near his computer, just in case he decided to order in his revenge with next-day shipping, and Cougar’s credit card.

He was sure Jensen had the number committed to memory, but the hacker usually asked before using it. Except for that time Cougar had (accidentally) laughed out loud when Jensen’s Xbox had died in spectacular fashion. Then Jensen had used Cougar’s own money to order, in Cougar’s name, three boxes full of very imaginative sex toys to be delivered to Colonel Adams’ house on their army post (a post that apparently had no sense of humor). How Cougar had actually gotten away with his Sergeant’s stripes still attached amazed him to this day. However, the month’s CAPE detail had been agony and he still winced at the memory. Jensen had apologized though, wow, had he apologized, and didn’t complain when Clay made him match Cougar, push-up for push-up.

Jensen was quiet though, tapping away at his laptop or watching cartoons on the beat-up TV in the sitting room. He moved gingerly, careful not to sit down very often. Cougar had to bite back a grin at the sight of the blond man standing, propped against the hideous wallpaper, absently running a hand over his ass, which was obviously still sore from Cougar’s spanking earlier.

Jensen's words came back into his head “You'll be begging me to fuck you before I'm through with you.” He bit his lip thoughtfully, it'd be interesting to see what his lover thought it would take to make him plead. Not that he would. Nunca. Nope, never gonna happen Jakey-boy. Still, the anticipation was starting to slowly kill him.

Cougar went to bed early that night, unable to stand the tension any longer. As usual, Jensen came with him, but stayed up, doing stuff on his laptop till the early hours. Cougar actually found it easier to sleep when Jensen was around, the nightmares still made their appearance, but somehow they didn’t have the same terror when the sniper knew Jensen was just across the room. Cougar knew he was getting too attached to the blond man, it really wasn’t a wise thing to do. Given their current predicament, making ties with anyone was a bad idea. Making ties with someone on his own team, someone who stood the same chance of dying quickly and probably bloodily was a fucking stupid idea. But somehow, Cougar didn’t care. He adored Jensen and would get round to telling him that...one day.

Dawn poked its irritating head through the threadbare curtains and woke Cougar. After so many years of waking up at five a.m. he did it without an alarm clock now. Cougar tried to lift his left arm to rub his eyes but found a weight holding it down. Jensen was happily sprawled on it, arms wrapped round Cougar’s chest and his legs tangled up with Cougar‘s.

As happy as Cougar was to stay there all day, he really needed to get to the bathroom. Like now. He carefully shuffled out from Jensen’s grasp, prying his fingers loose one by one. Honestly, affection starved koala didn’t begin to describe Jensen, a blond haired boa constrictor with a penchant for snuggles, that was more like it. Cougar finally freed himself and slipped out of bed. Jensen pouted in his sleep and moved restlessly, looking for the sniper’s warmth.

Cougar hunted frantically through Jensen’s bag and found the teddy bear that Hannah had sent him for his last birthday. It was holding a laptop and was wearing a t-shirt that read ‘Uncle Jake hacked the Pentagon. Yay!’

The sniper pushed the bear into Jensen’s outstretched hands, and watched with a smile as the hacker instantly dragged it against his chest and rubbed his cheek against its furry head. Cougar reached for his cell phone, thanking God that Jensen had made him get one with a camera.

Seeing as he was awake, Cougar made the necessary bathroom stop and then padded into the kitchen. He paused by the fridge, then started pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. It definitely wouldn’t hurt to keep Jensen as happy as possible this morning, and nothing made that man happier than pancakes for breakfast.

Jensen stumbled into the kitchen half an hour later. He gave Cougar a million-watt smile and slapped his ass on the way to the coffee machine.

“Making me breakfast, Cougs? Aww, you old romantic you.”

Cougar rolled his eyes and gestured for Jensen to start on the small mountain of pancakes.

“You know, Cougs, I know what you’re doing,” Jensen muttered though his mouth was already full, “Trying to keep me sweet, make me forget yesterday.” He smiled and narrowed his eyes, “No chance, buddy. You just wait.”

Cougar felt like snatching his pancakes back, but if Jensen didn’t get breakfast he got very crabby indeed, so maybe it was best not to poke the bear this morning...

 

The sniper felt like he was doing some kind of bizarre dance, trying to literally keep one eye on Jensen while also getting his own chores done and watching the perimeter for anyone who looked like they could be crazy enough to work for Max. They tiptoed round each other all morning, Jensen giving Cougar little knowing smiles and dark chuckles whenever he caught the older man watching him.

At around noon Cougar was in the bathroom, washing his hands after taking a leak. Suddenly something like a cannonball hit him from behind and his right arm was twisted up his back, making him swear creatively in Spanish. Jensen’s beard tickled his ear as the hacker clamped a hand on his left shoulder and steered him out of the bathroom, “And you guys say I have no patience. I beg to differ sir.”

“Get the fuck off me Jensen, now.” Cougar snarled, trying to get his arm back. Jensen laughed and said, “You keep doing that all you’ll get is a broken arm. You know I was good at the self defense training they made us do, and arm-locks were my specialty. Just go with the flow, buddy.”

All the while he was speaking, Jensen was walking Cougar toward their shared bedroom. When they reached it, the hacker pushed Cougar onto the bed and followed him, straddling his hips and grabbing his wrists, holding them down firmly. The sniper wriggled and struggled but Jensen always had the weight and size advantage in these situations and Cougar knew the odds of his going anywhere soon were slim. Jensen dropped his weight onto the sniper’s chest and Cougar let out an ‘ooof’ as the air left his lungs.

Jensen’s lips were by Cougar’s ear as he whispered, “C’mon Cougs, be a good boy for me. You might actually enjoy yourself.”

Cougar’s answer was to try to hit Jensen’s balls with his knee, but he couldn’t find the right angle and just hit his hip instead. Jensen shrugged, “I did warn you sweetheart, payback’s always a bitch.”

He pushed Cougar’s wrist under his right knee, pinning it effectively to the bed. The other hand he dragged up to the headboard. Cougar waited for the click of the handcuffs in resignation, wondering how he’d managed to get jumped so easily by a man who was well known for being unable to plan his way out of a paper bag.

No click came however, instead Cougar felt something wide and fairly warm slip round his wrist. He wriggled his shoulders round and looked up in surprise. Jensen was concentrating, his tongue sticking out a little, as he strapped a black leather cuff tightly to Cougar’s wrist. Said cuff was already attached to the headboard and Cougar had to admit it was a very effective form of restraint.

Jensen pulled Cougar’s other hand from under his knee and pulled it up to the other side of the bed, another cuff dangled from the headboard there and the hacker growled as he fiddled with the buckle. Finally he was satisfied though, and he sat back on Cougar’s stomach to admire the view. The sniper pulled at the cuffs and tried to slip his hands through them, but Jensen hadn’t left him any wiggle room at all. He growled and glared at his lover, who just smirked back.

“Fair’s fair, mi amor. I’m just a little more creative than you.”

“Do I even want to know where you found this stuff?” Cougar asked, still trying to wriggle free.

“Honestly, no, you don’t” Jensen said briskly, “But I’ll tell you anyway, so you can share my nightmares for a week. I raided Clay and Aisha’s room. Seriously, never go in there. It actually scared me.”

Cougar suppressed a shudder at the images now flooding his brain.

“Exactly” said Jensen seriously, “Looks like our fearless leader has a bit of a bondage kink. At least, I’m guessing it’s Clay who gets his ass cuffed to things, cause the idea of Aisha letting anyone get close enough to do this is just laughable.”

Cougar nodded, desperately wishing for the brain bleach Jensen often yelled about.

Jensen shook his own head and said, “Sorry, I went off track there.”

He raked his eyes over Cougar, in such a blatant eye-fuck Cougar almost blushed. “God, you are gorgeous. And all mine, and all helpless at the moment.” The hacker snorted with laughter, “I bet you never actually thought I’d get the drop on you did you?”

“I was in the bathroom” Cougar ground out through gritted teeth, still trying to figure out some way to free himself and strangle Jensen.

Jensen just looked amused and leaned in to grab a kiss. Cougar ducked his head away and Jensen got a faceful of hair. Cougar felt strong fingers grab his chin and his face was tugged back to the front. “Now that wasn’t nice, was it?” Jensen’s voice was silky, he’d never sounded like this before and Cougar felt a silent shiver pass through him. “You gonna be a good kitty or do I have to go search Clay’s box of goodies for a collar for you?” Cougar did have goosebumps now, but desperately tried to look forbidding. However, the rock-solid hard-on he now had kind of gave the game away as it poked Jensen’s ass.

The hacker raised an eyebrow and grinned, “Getting into the swing of things are we, lover? Well, if you recall, you wouldn't let me off that easily, so don't think for a minute that I'm gonna let you come till I've tortured you for as long as humanly possible.”

Cougar bucked his hips, trying to dislodge Jensen, who just laughed and pretended to be a cowboy at a rodeo. Then he launched himself forward, landing with his forearms on either side of Cougar’s head. He had a stern look on his face as he said, “Now no dodging this time. Or I will go get some more stuff from the room which will henceforth be known as Mistress Aisha's Dungeon. Understand?”

Cougar narrowed his eyes but nodded silently. Jensen smirked and kissed him. Cougar often forgot just how good Jensen was at this. He eagerly opened his mouth to let Jensen enthusiastically explore it with his tongue.

Jensen very rarely stopped talking, so the kissing didn’t last too long, much to Cougar’s regret. The younger man started earnestly working on a hickey on Cougar’s neck that was going to be horribly obvious tomorrow. The sniper closed his eyes in bliss and moved his head to give Jensen better access to his neck. Jake smiled against his skin and muttered, “I think I'll call you Bella from now on, because you'd just love it if I actually was a vampire and could bite you here, you have such a neck kink, baby. Hmmm?” He licked Cougar's Adam's apple, making the sniper shiver.

Then the hacker stopped and reached into his pocket. Cougar watched with some trepidation as Jensen drew out a bandana. Jensen smiled as he saw the worry on Cougar’s face. “Oh come on” he said in an exasperated voice, “seriously, what would I gain from gagging you of all people? You barely talk most of the time anyway, and no offense, but when you’re turned on most of what you say is in Spanish that’s too fast and too filthy for me to understand.”

Cougar decided he was privately glad about this. He motioned to the bandana with his chin and raised an eyebrow in question.

Jensen gave a decidedly evil chuckle as he said, “This, mi amor, is just another part of my revenge for yesterday. You wouldn’t let me talk, which you know I love to do, so now, I’m not going to let you see, which I know you love to do.”

Without further ado, Jensen folded the fabric into a long strip and set it down by Cougar’s ear. He reached behind the sniper’s head and pulled the tie out of his hair, running his fingers through it so it lay in all directions. “God, I do love your hair, you know that? I’d look like an idiot with long hair, but you just manage to look like the sex god I know you are. If I didn’t love you, I’d probably hate you.” He massaged his fingers through Cougar's hair and gently rubbed his scalp. It was all Cougar could do to keep from purring. Jensen was deliciously good at massages, and Cougar always seemed to end up either asleep or so turned on he couldn't see straight.

The fingertips left his scalp and Cougar gave the hacker a sad look. Jensen just smiled and said, “I don't want you falling asleep on me, sweetness. You'll need to be awake to enjoy what I have planned for you. Now, if you asked me really nicely, I might be persuaded not to blindfold you.”

He had a hopeful look on his face, obviously a bit of begging on Cougar’s part was a turn on for Jensen. Cougar just glared at him. Jensen shrugged. “Suit yourself, you’ll be begging before I let you go so, whatever.”

Without further ado, the hacker tied the bandana over Cougar’s eyes, making it good and tight to stop the sniper from rubbing it off. Cougar did try to rub his face against the pillow but Jensen slapped his cheek gently and said, “Hey, no cheating. Now just lie there and take it like a good boy. And feel free to make as much noise as you want.”

Jensen was right, Cougar did love to watch. Probably stemmed from one too many hours spent staring at a target through his scope. Not being able to see what Jensen was up to was almost as worrying to Cougar as it was hot. But he trusted the hacker, so he tried to push the insecurity to the back of his mind. With no vision to see what Jake was up to, Cougar's other senses kicked into overdrive. His skin seemed super-sensitive. His fingers tingled, although that could be from lack of blood flow and his toes soon joined in the tingle party, the way they always did when he got turned on. The smell of Jensen was stronger and sharper than before, the slight scent of soap and pancakes, overlaid by musk. Hmm, apparently Jensen was getting a tad excited too.

Hands wandered down Cougar’s neck, stroking softly and Cougar arched into the touch, vaguely wondering how long he’d be able to last before spontaneously combusting under Jensen. The hacker was now licking Cougar’s neck again, sucking a few marks for good measure here and there. A hot, wet, tongue slipped up toward his ear and played with his earlobe, sucking and biting gently. Even though he knew it was useless, Cougar couldn’t stop his hands from instinctively jerking against the cuffs, obviously they wanted to be on Jensen, not firmly secured above his head. A low chuckle sounded in Cougar’s ear, Jensen had seen him twitch and was enjoying himself.

Jensen slid his weight downwards a little and started slowly unbuttoning Cougar’s shirt. As each button popped open he licked the skin underneath it. Cougar always tasted amazing, and that was a really weird thing to say, even for him. He mentally shrugged and continued with the buttons. He got the shirt all the way open, then sat back on his heels, chewing his lip.

“What?” demanded Cougar, “Now what are you doing?” The quiet licking had been extremely enjoyable and he really didn't want it to stop. He vainly tried to rub the blindfold off again, and earned himself another gentle slap to the cheek.

“I didn’t really think this through too well.” Jensen’s voice was annoyed, “I forgot that I wouldn’t be able to get your shirt off properly. Uhh, Cougs, how fond are you of this shirt?”

“Why?” Cougar frowned behind the blindfold. Jensen sounded almost sheepish as he replied, “Umm, would you get all ansty and mad if I kind of, you know, cut it off you?” Cougar heard fabric rustle and Jensen's mouth descended on his left nipple, the other being played with by a keyboard-calloused hand. Obviously Jensen trying to distract him from being angry at the possible loss of his shirt. The sniper wriggled as his nipple was pinched and then sucked. Okay, it would probably be worth losing one shirt if it meant he could get Jensen's mouth on the rest of his skin.

“Fine,” Cougar muttered, “cut the damn thing off. Knife's in my boot.”

But Jensen's hand was already drawing the blade from it's sheath. For some reason, Cougar found it intensely arousing that the younger man knew where all his weapons were hidden. He was a man who liked to be considered 'mysterious and unreadable', but Jensen had somehow gotten to know him better than his own mother did. To have someone know where each and every knife and gun were hidden, it must be love, Cougar decided.

Jensen kissed him again, this time for so long, Cougar's head started to spin from lack of oxygen. “I've never cut someone's clothes off before, but I don't think I'll be able to control myself after this, I think I'm developing a whole new kink. We need to get you a new wardrobe, 'cause most of your clothes are gonna end up shredded.” His voice was rough and his goatee tickled Cougar's ear.

The hacker sat back and twirled the blade in his fingers deftly. “I always loved this knife,” he said thoughtfully, “always thought it was one of the most gorgeous things I'd ever seen. Much like your good self.” He made a small bow to Cougar and grinned, then realized the sniper couldn't see him and mentally slapped himself.

Cougar felt Jensen tentatively slide the blade through one of his sleeves. The metal was cold against his skin, when had he gotten so warm? There was silence for a moment, and he could imagine Jensen's 'concentrating' face, eyes focused, tongue sticking out slightly, brows furrowed. The sound of the fabric yielding to the blade was for some reason very erotic and Cougar kind of wished he'd asked Jensen to do this ages ago, loss of clothes not withstanding.

Jensen got the blade through the sleeve cuff and made a small victorious noise, then set about the other sleeve with a will. This was fun, seeing the annoying fabric fall away from all that lovely light brown skin, leaving it naked and shining softly in the sunlight, was just too good for words. And for him to be speechless was quite something.

The other sleeve went the way of the first and now at least Cougar's arms were free. The sniper felt the cooler air play along his skin and wondered how Jensen would tackle the rest of the shirt. He felt the younger man shift his weight upwards and settle over his chest. Suddenly Jensen's goatee was ticking his ear again and the hacker whispered, “I know this is kind of weird but this is such a turn on. I'm bringing a knife to bed more often. The thought that you, one of the most paranoid men I have ever met, trust me to actually have a knife this close to you when I've got you all helpless and at my mercy is just so fucking hot.”  
.  
Cougar felt Jensen slip a hand behind his head and carefully cup the back of his neck, lifting him away from the bed slightly. The sniper had to suppress a shiver as Jensen squeezed lightly. Jensen spoke again, and now sounded apprehensive, “You sure you're okay with this?” Cougar nodded briefly, not trusting himself to speak in case he sounded as desperately turned on as he was rapidly becoming. The knife touched the soft skin at the nape of Cougar's neck and he did shiver this time. His brain seemed to stop working properly and disjointed phrases flashed through it. “Madre de Dios...God, Jake...oh God, that's hot...he's buying me a new shirt...I hope he gives me my knife back...maybe he can keep it.”

Jensen slowly slid the blade down through Cougar's shirt collar and as far down his back as he could reach. Cougar helpfully lifted himself off the bed and twisted so that Jensen could get to the rest of the pesky fabric. Finally, after much muttered swearing from Jensen, the shirt fell away, in ruins. The hacker hurled it behind him and instantly forgot about it.

The memory of yesterday, seeing naked Cougar, and not being able to do anything to him came flooding back to Jensen and he grinned wickedly. He dropped his mouth to the sniper's nipple again and flicked his tongue around it, making Cougar squirm slightly. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to as much of Cougar's chest as he could manage, then trailed the blade of his tongue down to the tattoo over the sniper's heart.

Cougar bit back a groan as Jensen's tongue made it's way down his chest, hot and wet and sinfully good. As it reached his left pec it started tracing patterns over the skin, and Cougar realized Jensen was tracing the lines of his tattoo. He tried to stay still, but the feather-light touches of Jensen's tongue were making him ticklish and he shifted, smiling slightly. Jensen's hands instantly clamped onto his ribcage, pressing downwards, holding him in place.

Jensen started slowly ghosting his hands over Cougar's ribs, seeking out all the old breaks and scars. Somehow, Cougar found this reassuring, as though Jensen was quietly saying, “Yes, you've been through some tough shit and come out the other side with all kinds of hurt, but you're still here, still alive, and I'm still here with you.” Jensen's mouth replaced his hands and Cougar forgot how to breathe for a while.

Shifting downwards, Jensen carefully undid Cougar's jeans button. He heard the sniper's breath catch slightly as he rested a little of his weight on Cougar's dick. Smiling, Jensen leaned down and slowly slid the zipper open with his teeth, letting his nose brush the hardness beneath. Cougar jumped slightly and he couldn't have stopped the whimper that came from him if someone had pressed a gun to Jensen's head.

The younger man pulled the denims down, patting Cougar's legs to get him to help by lifting his hips. Finally they slid off and Cougar was naked apart from his boxers. Jensen was amused to see they were the Captain America ones he'd bought for the sniper a few weeks ago. “Aww, Cougs, wearing the underwear I bought you? I'm touched, this is such a romantic moment, I feel like I should present you with wine and roses too.” Cougar kicked him and Jensen decided romance was over-rated.

Cougar felt Jensen palm him firmly through the thin fabric of the boxers and he thrust upwards eagerly. His lover laughed softly and said in a teasing voice, “Ready to come yet, cariño?” Cougar growled, low and deep and replied, “Get on with it Jensen, or I'll hurt you.” The hacker laughed again and said mockingly, still resting his hand on Cougar's dick, “How, baby? You gonna give me your laser stare through a blindfold? You know, just for reference, maybe it's not the best idea to threaten the only person who can free you, because, I don't know, they might decide that they really don't want to let you come at all today. They might think it'd be huge fun to keep you hard for hours and make you really beg for it. Now say you're sorry, and I might be persuaded not to torture you until the wee hours of the morning.”

Cougar writhed and bucked, trying to dislodge Jensen, but couldn't make him move. He breathed out deeply and said as quietly as possible, “Sorry.” Jensen's hand gripped him more tightly and Cougar ground out, “Sorry, you bastard, sorry!” The idiot on his legs chuckled and said, “Apology accepted baby, although maybe next time you could add a 'sorry Jake, the light of my life, I'll never threaten to hurt you again'. Hmmm?”

Jensen decided to see how far he could get with the dirty talk before Cougar lost all semblance of control. He rested his cheek against the sniper’s hip again, blowing on his dick for a minute to remind Cougar of how close his mouth was. “Do you like being like this Cougs?” he asked, in an almost conversational tone.

“Do something Jake.” Cougar muttered, sounding a little more desperate now.

“Not till you tell me how much you like being my plaything” Jensen grinned wickedly. He could practically hear the eye-rolling going on behind the blindfold. Very slowly, he ran the tip of his tongue along the skin just above the waistband of the boxers. Cougar jerked in surprise and Jensen grabbed his hips and held him down, getting a delicious groan from the older man.

“Tell me Cougs” he breathed against Cougar’s already leaking dick.

Cougar just growled and tried to free his hands again. Jensen tugged the boxers down a little and nipped at the tender skin underneath. Cougar really wriggled this time and it took all Jensen’s upper body strength to hold his hips in place. The hacker continued nipping and sucking the skin just above Cougar’s dick, making sure to leave a few marks to remind Cougar who he belonged to. Jensen always sported more than a few bites and hickeys after Cougar topped, as he felt it was only fair to return the favor.

Jensen glanced up at Cougar and saw that his hands were tightly balled up into fists. Jake grinned, his lover was probably fantasizing about pummeling him right now.

“Would you like my mouth on you, Cougar?” Jensen whispered softly, thankful that Cougs had good ears. “Do you want me to play here for hours, leave you tied up and make you beg me to let you come?”

Cougar defiantly pressed his lips together, determined not to say a word. He could almost hear the grin in Jensen's face, accepting the challenge of making him speak, no, making him beg. Ha! Like that was going to happen.

“Answer me, Cougar,” Jensen's voice was firm and commanding. Cougar shook his head minutely so Jake yanked down his boxers and ran his tongue the length of the sniper's dick, swirling it slightly on the head. Cougar made a slight “Hurngh” noise and Jensen smiled. “If you'd like more of that, then you've got to do as I say and get a tiny bit more vocal, darlin'. Now, do you want me to stop? 'Cause I'll stop all the tongue-action and just let you lie there, dreaming about all the great things I can do with my mouth, besides talking.”

Jensen dropped his mouth back to Cougar's groin again, trailing a hot line of kisses down his dick and back up again. “Do you want me to stop, Cougs?”

“No Jake,” Cougar gasped quietly, “Madre de Dios, no.”

Jensen’s own dick was getting rather annoyed at the lack of action now, but he firmly told it to calm down and play along. He sucked incredibly lightly on the very tip of Cougar’s dick then said, “Your wish is my command, baby.”

Cougar felt Jensen settle himself more comfortably between his legs, obviously planning on being there for a while. Strong hands gripped his thighs and pushed them further apart, granting Jensen access to his balls. A finger ran lightly down the line between said balls and then dropped a tiny bit further down, stroking the patch of skin behind them. Cougar's hips instinctively rose slightly, trying to get Jensen to give him a little bit of friction to ease his throbbing dick.

The sniper was already a hair’s breadth from begging Jensen to just do whatever the hell he wanted but please God, please, please for the love of God let him come now, right now, this very damn second! But the other guys didn’t describe him as stoic without good reason and he managed to bite back the frenzied pleading, keeping a tiny scrap of pride intact.  
Jensen's tongue replaced his fingers, and Cougar couldn't hold back the gasp as Jensen mouthed at his balls and then lapped gently at his perineum.

“Ready to come yet, lover?” Jensen asked wickedly.

“Puta madre, chingate.” growled Cougar, “Vete al infierno” he paused then added, “bastardo” for good measure. (Son of a bitch, fuck you. Go to hell, bastard.)

“I’ll take that as a no then” Jensen replied placidly, rolling the sniper’s balls in his hand and watching him sink his teeth into his bottom lip. “You’re a bastard, Jake” Cougar gasped as Jensen started flicking his tongue around the base of his dick, “you’re a kinky sadistic bastard and I don’t love you anymore.”

Jensen grinned and said “Yeah, you do. Who else would you find who’d be kind enough to tie you up and play with you for hours?” His voice dropped and turned husky, “’Cause I am gonna keep you here for hours, maybe the rest of the day. And we’ll see just how much you really can say, given the right motivation.”

Cougar huffed and said, “I’ve been tortured, Jake and not said a word. You think you'll succeed where drugs and beatings failed? Bring it on.” Jensen drew a sharp breath at these words, suddenly remembering the incident Cougar was talking about. Not something he ever wanted to experience again, finding the sniper battered, bleeding profusely and drugged out of his mind by a bunch of crazy Russian mobsters was still something that featured in the very worst of his nightmares. But he forced it to the back of his mind and said in a faux-careless voice, “Yeah well, nobody’s ever done this to you have they?”

Without warning he took Cougar in his mouth, sliding his tongue down as far as he could without choking. His mouth was hot and spine-tinglingly wet and Cougar’s hands pulled against the restraints again as he jumped in surprise. “Shit, Jake” he gasped, annoyed with himself for sounding like a seventeen year old virgin having his first blowjob. He felt Jensen smile around his dick, and start really licking and sucking with purpose.

Cougar would happily admit, one thing Jake Jensen was good at, besides computers, was giving blowjobs. He vaguely made a mental note to ask Jensen where he learned, then forgot to breathe as Jake slowly slid his mouth all the way up his dick and sucked on the head. Normally, Cougar loved to watch Jensen's blond head bob up and down, eyes shut, cheeks hollowed, with an expression of ecstasy on his face, as though he were getting his dick sucked, not the other way round. Now however, all he could do was lie there and wait for that gorgeously wet tongue to swirl around the most sensitive parts of him, helpless in his lover's hands.

Jensen smiled again as he mouthed at Cougar's balls, knowing the sniper loved it. He licked a long stripe up the other man's dick and felt Cougar's hips start to rise. Jensen gently leaned his weight onto the sniper, pressing him firmly down. He wet his lips and slid his mouth back down Cougar, as far as he could without gagging. Almost feeling Cougar's dick hit the back of his throat, he hummed softly and felt a quick shudder course through the man.

Jake hummed again, and laughed a little as Cougar gave a high pitched squeak. Dragging his tongue back up the dick in his mouth, he ran it lightly round the head and flicked it in and out of the small slit, tasting pre-come. Jensen wondered whether it was a sign that he was a bit too obsessed with Cougar, that he thought the man's come tasted divine. Giving a mental shrug, he sucked strongly on the very tip of Cougar's dick before pulling his mouth off with a small popping noise.

Cougar felt Jensen's mouth leave his dick and couldn't help but make a tiny unhappy noise. The hacker's satisfied voice said from around his groin, “Hmm, that's it, let it out. Don't bother keeping it to yourself, I can hear you thinking from here.”

“And what am I thinking?” Cougar asked, and Jensen was pleased to note that his voice was strained and rough, small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

The younger man played with the line of hair down Cougar’s navel, and tickled him gently, making the sniper squirm. “Oh” he said carelessly, “I’d say right about now you’re very annoyed with me for stopping just as you were enjoying yourself. You’re probably planning your revenge, and personally I can’t wait to find out what that will be. And you’re most likely thinking things along the lines of ‘oh God Jake, please, please stop with all the talking and do something, anything. I don’t care what just let me come one way or the other. I’ll do anything you want, I’ll do all your dish duties for the next week, I’ll do your laundry, I’ll be your fucking willing slave but please just let me come now before I die of such prolonged exposure to your amazing awesomeness.’ Or at least something like that. Only probably in Spanish. With a lot more swearing and blasphemy.” He scraped his nails carefully up Cougar’s dick, “Shame on you, you’re a good Catholic boy.”

Cougar arched his back, wriggling away from the nails but Jensen grabbed his hips again and held him down. Before he could think of a crushing reply, Jensen’s mouth was back on him again and all thoughts melted into a big steaming pile of ‘OhGodohGod’.

Jensen didn’t have to work his magic for too long this time before Cougar’s whole body started to tense, always a giveaway that he was getting close. The sniper felt Jensen’s mouth leave him again and now he couldn’t hold back the agonized moan of frustration.

The hacker grinned delightedly and said, “There you go, I knew you could do it. Now, just a little more, just a few words and I’ll let you come.”

Cougar lifted his head and stared at where he thought Jensen would be and said clearly, “Fuck you.”

Jensen scooted up to drape himself over Cougar’s chest, dropping his weight again so the sniper felt the mattress give underneath them. He also felt Jensen’s hand close on his neck, right under his jawbone. It squeezed lightly, and every cell in Cougar’s brain jumped up and down in glee, then keeled over and died a very happy death. He gave a high pitched whine of pleasure and Jensen squeezed a little tighter, making spots start to dance behind the sniper’s eyelids.

“No, baby, I intend to fuck you.” Jensen informed him solemnly, and Cougar felt the knot at the base of his spine tighten another fraction. The hand stayed on his throat and tightened again, just a tiny bit.

“¿Te gusta esto?” Jensen breathed. You like this?

“Si” Cougar managed.

“¿Y esto?” And this? Jensen said before using the hand on Cougar’s throat to tilt his head round, and kissing him thoroughly, never letting up the pressure.

Cougar gasped for breath when Jensen broke the kiss and muttered, “Yo te odio.” I hate you.

“I know,” Jensen smiled against his mouth and kissed him again. “I think we can assume you have a tiny bit of a submission kink going on in that brain of yours. Right?” Cougar didn’t answer so Jensen squeezed a little tighter and shook the sniper’s head carefully, “Right, Carlos?”

“Si,” Cougar ground out again.

“Hmm, I’ll be filing that little piece of info away for future use then” Jensen grinned. “I'm thinking...a whole day, just us, a hotel room, room service, and me using the contents of Aisha's box of tricks on you. That'd work, and you'd just love it. You're the most adorable slut sometimes.”

By now Jensen’s own nether regions were protesting loudly about their lack of involvement, and their current distance from Cougar. Jensen decided to compromise, one last thing to try to get something resembling actual sentences from the sniper, if that failed then he’d just fuck him seven ways from Sunday.

Jensen reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the ever-present bottle of lube and quickly slicked up his fingers. He slid down Cougar’s body, leaving a trail of hot kisses as he went.

The hacker settled in between Cougar’s thighs again and re-applied himself to giving the sniper a blowjob to remember. Cougar groaned and gasped as Jake's tongue flicked and danced around his balls, but still didn’t actually say anything.

Jensen slipped a hand upwards to push Cougar’s thighs apart and felt the sniper start in surprise. He smiled and carefully dragged his mouth off Cougar's dick long enough to say, “I’m not out of tricks just yet, you’ll be begging before you know it.”

Cougar swore as Jake's finger gently pressed against the small circle of muscle between his ass cheeks, (why did they always make lube so damn cold?) and knew that nothing would make his lover rush this part. Jensen liked to watch Cougar slowly fall apart under his hands. Usually, at least Cougar could smack Jensen's head or something, even if it was only to give himself the impression that he was still in control. Now, he felt another finger tease its way inside him and he shook with sheer need. He'd give practically anything to have Jensen's dick replace his fingers right now. Anything except his rifles of course, 'cause there was no way in hell he'd let Jensen play with his babies.

After what seemed like aeons of time, Cougar was shaking with every breath and panting like he'd run a marathon. Jensen's fingers still moved agonizingly slowly, somehow managing to find the sweet spot inside him every damn time. Did Jensen have a fuckin' GPS or something? How did he find it with every stroke?! Vaguely, Cougar could hear Jensen saying something, he rolled his eyes, knowing the hacker couldn't see, when didn't his amante have something to say.

“...few words Cougs. Just a few words and I’ll let you come. Come on baby, pleeeeeease.”

The fingers had sped up now and every nerve Cougar possessed had white-hot sparks hitting them every few seconds. One part of his head screamed at him to stay quiet and not give Jensen the satisfaction, another, larger, part yelled at him to damn his pride and just give the hacker what he wanted. He went with the latter part.

“Dios, ah Dios, Jake, fuck! Okay, I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll do your dish duties and your laundry, just please, for the love of God, let me….”

Cougar could hear the delighted smile on Jensen’s face, and he vaguely wished he could see it.

“And what else, Carlos?” Jensen’s voice was teasing as he continued sliding his fingers in and out.

Cougar ground his teeth and balled his hands into fists again, longing to be able to punch the hacker. Then Jensen’s nails scraped gently across that stupid gland inside him and the words were flowing before he could stop them.

“Okay, okay, you fucking bastard! I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll be your fucking willing slave, but please let me come, I can’t…..”

Almost before he’d stopped babbling, Jensen had thrown himself further up Cougar’s body and was frantically trying to deal with his own jeans and boxers. He squirted another blob of lube into his palm and swiftly wrapped his fingers round both of their dicks, each of them hard and dripping. A few long strokes had Jensen himself shaking, and when Cougar moaned shamelessly and gasped, “Oh God, Jake, I'm gonna...oh God, please..”, he groaned loudly as he shuddered through his own orgasm. Cougar followed him a second later, gasping for air like he'd never tasted it before.

Jensen slumped forward over Cougar's chest and lay, panting. Cougar himself was floating somewhere on a random cloud, imagining he could see the sun dancing over the golden sparks of Jensen's hair.

The sniper wasn’t sure how long they lay there, but he was painfully aware that they’d both need showers and he was fairly certain Jensen’s clothes would need a wash. He kneed the hacker and tried to wake him up, not easy, as the bigger man was draped over him, a dead weight in his sleep.

“Jensen? Jensen! Wake up and let me go.”

Jensen just squirmed and muttered, “Don’t wanna go school t’day mom. Wanna sleep, s’nice here.”

Cougar huffed and lay back, waiting for Jensen to finally recover and free him. Little bastard, he thought affectionately.

His face pressed into Cougar’s ribs, Jensen smiled a little. Oh, Cougar did not know what he’d let himself in for. The next few weeks were going to be Fun, capital F totally required.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a romantic turn....

Payback is a Bitch – Chapter 3

Massive thanks as ever to Cougar'sCatnip, without whom this would never have happened.

Disclaimer – still not mine, never will be.

 

Cougar puffed the hair out of his eyes and squinted up at Jensen, who was carefully undoing the cuffs holding him to the bed. Jake grinned and blew him a kiss, then said, “You do realise I'm going to hold you to what you just said? I'm so not doing any laundry or dish washing for the next week.”

The sniper frowned and muttered, “I thought you might say that.”

“You gonna argue about it?” Jensen paused in unbuckling the left cuff.

Cougar smiled slowly. “No. I'm better at laundry than you, how you ever manage to have clean clothes is beyond me. And dish washing isn't so bad, you just have no patience.”

“Very true,” Jensen nodded, “So you won't mind doing my share, huh?” He smiled again, “This is why I love you.”

Another slow smile graced Cougar's face and Jensen felt himself melt slightly. Honestly, he was such a girl sometimes, at least as far as Cougs was concerned. A small smile, a gentle laugh and he felt himself going all gooey and silly inside. He really had to get some sort of handle on that.

“What about the other thing I said?” Cougar asked softly, not wanting to distract Jensen from the task of freeing him.

Jensen positively leered. “Hmm, you mean that little comment about you being my willing slave from now on? I liked that part.”

“Yeah, I thought you did.” Cougar said, feeling his cheeks burn slightly. He took a deep breath for courage and continued, “So what are you going to do? Make me do your laundry in my underwear?”

The younger man shook with laughter as he replied, “That wasn't my first idea, but now you mention it...” His smile grew even broader as he saw Cougar's eyes turn worried. “Don't panic, I don't plan to do anything humiliating to you. But it would be nice to not have to make dinner tonight, or breakfast tomorrow, and everyone knows your coffee-making skills are epic. So that's what you can do, relieve me of all household chores for the next few days. If the need to do laundry in your boxers becomes overwhelming, please don't fight it.”

By now Cougar was smiling again and he rolled his eyes in affectionate exasperation. “You had the opportunity to get me to do anything you wanted, without a fight, and you choose household chores? You amaze me.”

Jensen laughed again and freed Cougar's other hand, then knelt on the bed as the sniper sat up, rubbing his wrists. Blue eyes caught Cougar's and suddenly Jensen's face was only a few inches away. When he spoke his voice was husky again and Cougar swore he felt it go straight to his groin, tired though he was.

“Would you really have done anything?”

Cougar smiled again, “Have you ever known me go back on my word?”

“Not that I can remember” admitted Jensen.

Cougar shifted and settled back on his elbows, stretching his neck to ease out some of the tension that had suddenly built up there.

He and Jensen had been fooling around with each other for a while now. It had taken them years to actually admit that there was any sort of attraction between them. The army hadn't been the best place to question your sexuality. Besides, neither of them thought of themselves as gay. They both liked women and they both did their best to flirt and sleep with women, Cougar having slightly more success on that front. However, any desire either of them felt for anyone else was completely eclipsed by the sheer need they had for each other. Each of them privately thought that sex with each other was better by far than any other sex they'd ever had.

Cougar always struggled to put his feelings for Jake into words, even in his head. Quite a few times now, he'd been ready with his mouth open, waiting for the words to come out, telling his cariño how much he truly adored him. Nothing ever happened, and Cougar became more frustrated with himself every time. Surely he couldn't fail again, not after what they'd done over the past two days. If they were ever going to be at ease with one another, it was now, right?

It wasn't that the sniper was worried that his feelings wouldn't be returned. Both of them kind of knew that the other cared very deeply, but being the manly men they were, saying 'I love you' out loud did not come naturally.

For starters, the 'I love you' statement was serious, and being serious did not sit well with Jensen. He'd built his whole outward persona on being the comic relief of any team. It was his mask and he could keep it on for weeks at a time. Very few people saw the real, slightly unsure man underneath. He was at his ease with Cougar though, so he could afford to let the mask slip, if only a little. At least that's what he'd been telling himself for the past few months. Their relationship had gone beyond mere fuck buddies a long time ago, and Jensen found himself getting jealous of any girl Cougar bought home, even if they did invite him to join them.

Jensen often told Cougar he loved him, just to gauge the sniper's reaction. He'd tag a smile onto the words, just to lighten the atmosphere, in case Cougar got a little wary of the whole commitment issue. The younger man surprised himself the first time he used the word 'commitment' in his head. Huh. Maybe that really was what he wanted, the knowledge that Cougar wasn't just using him as a girl-substitute, that he genuinely did want Jensen more than anyone else, maybe Jensen wanted the white picket fence after all.

But Cougar never reacted at all. He'd roll his eyes or smile a little, but never give Jake any real indication of how the words affected him. It was getting annoying, and Jensen was determined to sort the whole damn mess out, once and for all. They'd been doing some of the most intimate things they'd ever tried over the past two days. If there was ever a time to attempt the 'I love you' talk, it was now, right?

Jensen sucked in a deep breath and muttered, “Looks like I should re-think the household chores thing then, huh?”

Cougar nodded silently, his eyes far away, as though he was deep in thought. Jensen waved a hand in front of the handsome face and said “Earth to Carlos, anyone home?”

The sniper blinked rapidly and seemed to notice Jensen for the first time. He smiled slightly and replied, “Si, estoy aqui.” Yes, I'm here.

“Where did you go?” Jensen laughed.

Cougar was quiet again for a minute, then said, “Somewhere important.”

Jensen's face was animated as he asked excitedly, “Were you thinking about what to do for dinner? Can you make enchiladas, pleeeease?”

“Yeah, sure.” Cougar answered distractedly. “Jake. Umm. We need to talk. Oh God, that sounds so melodramatic.”

Blue eyes wide and wary, Jensen sat further down the bed and started picking at the blankets. “What's up, Cougs?” he asked quietly. Inside he was suddenly feeling a bit sick. Words like 'we need to talk' rarely heralded the start of an enjoyable conversation. Was Cougar about to announce that he'd had enough of fucking Jensen seven ways from Sunday? If so, Jensen wasn't sure he could take it like a man, sobbing hysterically was definitely in the cards. You know, when he was alone and could retain a tiny bit of dignity. He bit his lip, hoping Cougar would start talking before his nerve broke and he begged the sniper not to leave him.

As badly as Cougar wanted to explain to Jensen how he actually felt, he simply couldn't force the words out of his throat. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, knowing he looked like a slowly dying fish.

Cougar sighed and gave a faint smile. "Jake, I'm not like you. I'm not good with words. I've got things I want to say, no, things I need to say, but I can't figure out how."

The faint smile was echoed by Jensen, Cougar noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

"Good things or bad things?" asked the younger man hesitantly.

"Good things" Cougar's voice was firm and Jensen relaxed a tiny bit.

"Well," Jensen said slowly, inching closer to the sniper, "if you can't think of the words, then just show me what you want to say. You're normally the expert at non-verbal communication. So communicate, non-verbally."

Cougar raised a hand and slowly traced his thumb down Jensen's cheek, noting happily how the other man's eyes closed in pleasure. With the lightest of touches he brushed a finger across that gorgeously full bottom lip. His dick gave the tiniest twitch, but now was not the time to think about fucking Jake, he told himself sternly. Hopefully, if all went well, that might happen later.

Jake's eyes were open again, watching Cougar with a strange expression in them. The older man thought he could see a mixture of wary hope, lust and something else, something guarded. It was as if Jake was hoping Cougar would tell him just how much he loved him, but he was ready to hide behind an easy smile if that didn't pan out.

Continuing to rub small circles on Jensen's cheek with one hand, Cougar raised the other and slipped it round the back of his neck. Carefully, using only the lightest pressure, the sniper slid his hand up and down rhythmically, doing his best to stroke the tension out of his amante.

Jensen was breathing deeply and slowly, just enjoying the feeling of Cougar being so close. They rarely got to this point, just touching and revelling in the intimacy, normally they were too caught up in ripping each other's clothes off. Times like these were to be savored, stored away in the memory bank and accessed on long, cold evenings.

A soft sigh escaped Jensen and he leaned into Cougar, resting his forehead on the smaller man's shoulder. Cougar felt Jake's long eyelashes flutter against his skin as he closed his eyes. Jensen's hand rose, seemingly unbidden, and rested against Cougar's ribs. Those ribs moved as the sniper breathed deeply. Jensen gently stroked downwards, letting his palm glide over the tanned skin, until it came to rest on Cougar's hip.

Cougar's hand continued stroking up and down Jensen's neck. He'd started crooning nonsensically, in neither English nor Spanish, just quiet, soothing noises. Jensen vaguely thought that it sounded like someone gentling a skittish horse. Huh, if he were a horse he'd let Cougar ride him any day.

The muscles in Jensen's shoulders relaxed another fraction under Cougar's fingers and Jake rested more of his weight against the other man. Turning his head, he nuzzled his face into the soft crook of Cougar 's neck. For all the world like a little boy seeking solace in his mama's arms, Jensen wriggled closer and snaked an arm round the sniper's trim waist, hanging on for dear life. He wiggled his nose against the honey colored skin and felt Cougar rub his cheek against his short hair.

Never letting up with the slow upward, downward motion of his hand on Jensen's neck, Cougar realised his brain was starting to yell at him. Talk, idiot, say something! The man he loved was here, as close as it was possible to get, naked as the day he was born, waiting for Cougar to tell him just what his true feelings were. So talk, fool.

After a few deep breaths and much swallowing, trying to lubricate his suddenly dry throat, Cougar said hoarsely, “Jensen, Jake. Mi cariño, lo siento. I'm so bad at this, I should be able to tell you exactly what I feel, just how much you mean to me.” He sighed in frustration, “God, I'm such an idiot.”

Jensen shook his head vehemently but didn't remove it from the sniper's neck. His voice was muffled as he said “No you're not. This is fucking difficult. I can't think of the words either. Just say anything.”

Cougar snorted with brief laughter and grinned. He ran his fingers through the short blond hair and carefully pulled Jake's head back, gazing intently into those baby-blue eyes. What the hell, may as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb, or whatever the saying was. He grazed his lips against Jensen's ear and whispered, “Te quiero más que yo jamás puedo explicar. Yo no quiero besar nadie pero tu para el resto de mi vida. Tu me mantiene sano, yo no puedo vivir sin usted. Te amo. I love you.” I love you more than I can ever explain. I don't want to kiss anyone but you for the rest of my life. You keep me sane, I can't live without you. I love you.

Jensen gazed at him steadily for a second then smiled and said, “That's cheating you know. I never said you could declare your love for me in Spanish. But since we're at it. Te quiero más que adoraría tener un completamente nuevo laptop de Alienware MX18. Es la cosa más atractiva que yo jamás he visto y yo nunca paro desearle. Prometo que yo nunca hago. Te amo tambien.” I love you more than I'd love to have a brand new Alienware MX18 laptop. You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I never stop wanting you. I promise I never will. I love you too.

Cougar smiled. Jake had seen him smile before, countless times, but this was something quite different. It spread across his face like a slow sunrise, his eyes lighting up with sheer, unguarded joy. It didn't stop at a small grin like it usually did, oh no. This smile grew until it was a full-grown beam, Cougar's teeth shining against the backdrop of his tanned skin. Jensen had never seen the man look so damn happy. Not even when Jake had promised never to touch his scope ever again, after packing it in his own bag by mistake during a hurried exit from Honduras, causing a major panic when Cougar couldn't locate it.

Suddenly, warm hands were either side of Jensen's face and he was dragged back to the present. The oh so wonderful present. Cougar was looking at him as though he'd never seen him before, and found him the most beautiful thing on Earth. Jensen went slightly pink as those gorgeous brown eyes bored into his. He grinned and said, "Well that was easy. Don't know what took us so long. You okay, Cougs?"

The smile was still plastered across Cougar's face and showed no sign of leaving. With a small chuckle, Jake said, "You keep smiling like that, you're gonna get crows feet. I love you and all, but I am not going to the beauty counter and asking for the best male anti-aging cream. You're on your own there, buddy."

"Jake" Cougar's voice was soft.

"What?”

"Shut up."

"Okay.”

Cougar pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Jensen's lips. Those lips curved into a sweet smile, and a pink tongue peeked out to wet them. Quickly darting his own tongue forward, Cougar touched the tip of it to Jensen's. Something like an electric shock travelled down to Jensen's groin, and he wondered whether Cougar could feel his rapidly hardening dick twitching. Then the sniper's tongue carefully started lapping at every bit of skin on Jake's lips and he forgot to care.

In the last few months it had mostly been Cougar's mouth on his, very rarely did Jake feel the need to pick up anyone else. Cougar's kisses had always been insistent and demanding, reducing Jake to a quivering pile of moaning need before long. Now however, it was gentle, caressing, loving. Cougar's tongue slid across the velvet-soft skin inside Jake's bottom lip and travelled up to lick the roof of his mouth. Jake smiled widely and Cougar took this as a sign to continue.

The sniper twirled his tongue around Jake's, enjoying the quiet battle for control. Jensen suddenly placed both hands on Cougar's shoulders and pushed him down, flat on his back. For the second time that day, Cougar found himself pinned beneath Jensen. This time however, he wasn't arguing about it. He gripped Jake's hair and pulled him closer, making their lip-lock almost painful. A small growl came from Jensen's chest and he twisted his fingers in Cougar's hair, enjoying the silky feel of it against his skin.

“You do realise I'm going to use your comment from earlier against you, don't you?” Jensen murmured against Cougar's mouth.

“Huh?” Cougar grunted, too lost in the taste of Jake's lips to comprehend.

Jensen pulled back for a second and smiled wickedly. “Willing slave, mi querido novio. My darling boyfriend. Ring any bells? I'm in charge.”

“What makes you think I was hoping you'd forgotten that?” Cougar whispered against Jensen's neck as he sucked light kisses onto it. “I was counting on you remembering it.” He lay back and wriggled into the mattress, flinging his arms above his head with a sly grin. “Take me Jake, take me hard.”

Jensen chuckled delightedly, “You've been watching my Firefly DVDs haven't you? I told you I'd make you a fan eventually.”

Cougar shrugged, “Zoe's hot.”

Jake slid his hands up Cougar's arms and twined their fingers together. He rested his head against Cougar's shoulder again. Cougar sighed happily, as though he'd finally come home after a really long time away.

The sniper felt something feather-light brush over his cheek. He turned slightly and saw Jensen's eyelashes fluttering over his skin. “Butterfly kisses,” he murmured softly, “I always did wonder what it would feel like if you gave me butterfly kisses.” Jake's eyes opened wide and he blinked twice, very slowly, letting the fine lashes trail along Cougar's cheek.

“I'll do this all over you if you want” Jensen said hoarsely. He lowered his head and pushed his face into Cougar's neck, after pressing a few kisses to the sniper's jugular and Adam's Apple, he let his eyes slide shut, feeling the lashes drag over the tender skin of Cougar's throat. Apparently Cougar could feel those lashes too, because he sighed again and tilted his chin up, exposing more of his neck to his lover.

Jensen sucked a small mark onto that tanned neck, just as a little reminder to Cougar of who he now belonged to. As ever, the other man arched into him, trying to get closer. Jake felt Cougar's hips rise from the bed slightly, and he pulled one hand away from the tangle of fingers above his head, to slowly run it along the sniper's hipbone, tickling slightly.

Cougar chuckled quietly and dragged his hand down over Jake's back, letting the nails scratch ever so slightly. Jensen threw his head back with a grin and Cougar thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. The late afternoon sun was streaming through the window behind Jensen. The light played along his pale skin and danced over his blond spikes, now rumpled from Cougar's fingers. It gave him a halo that seemed both blasphemous and appropriate in the same moment, and Cougar felt something inside him glow. He hesitated to describe himself as giddily in love, but no other words seemed to capture his mood so well.

Jake caught Cougar staring at him. Not the usual kind of stare, this one was different. Was that something akin to adoration in the sniper's eyes? Well if it was, it kind of mirrored his own feelings at that point. With his hair spread in all directions over the pillow, his mouth bruised and swollen from Jake's kisses and the rest of his lean body relaxed and sprawled over the sheets, Cougar had never looked more gorgeous.

The sniper's nails scraped down Jake's back again and this time he reared up, enjoying the tiny stabs of discomfort. Breathing harder now, he gazed down at Cougar and rasped out, “God help me, Carlos, I love you.”

Cougar's voice was quiet but clear in the silent room, “I love you too. You have no idea how much I love you.” He was still for a moment, then gazed at Jake with a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Jake?”

“Yeah?”

“If you really love me, you'll fuck my brains out, right now.”

Jake laughed wryly, “Well, who am I to refuse a request like that?”

Cougar simply gave his trademark smirk and said “Where do you want me, then?”

“Stay where you are.” Jake replied quietly, “Just, don't touch. Just, let me make it good for you, okay?”

Cougar raised his eyebrows but saw how earnest Jensen's eyes were. He folded his hands behind his head and tried not to shiver in anticipation. Jensen was rooting through the sheets, and finally gave a small cry of triumph as he found the bottle of lube.

He glanced up at Cougar, who smiled encouragingly. Jensen carefully scooted down the bed and settled himself between the other man's thighs. He drifted his lips over the smooth skin inside Cougar's hipbone, and slowly drew the blade of his tongue down the length of his dick. Cougar drew a deep breath in, tightening his fingers in his hair.

Jensen's tongue slid lower, over the sniper's balls, making a detour to flicker down the divide between them. Cougar felt his eyes roll back in bliss and a soft moan came from him. That gorgeously hot tongue lapped at his perineum, tracing small circles on the sensitive skin. The sniper's hands were gripping his hair so hard it was in danger of coming out in handfuls.

Strong hands gripped both of Cougar's thighs and pushed them carefully apart. Cougar made a noise that could probably be termed a squeak, but a very macho one, as Jake's tongue continued to travel south. The small blade of heat speared lightly between Cougar's cheeks and flicked from side to side. One of Cougar's hands left his head and fisted the sheets. A small chuckle came from Jake and the sniper felt it rumble against his skin.

Jensen gently pressed his thumbs against Cougar's cheeks and pulled them apart a tiny bit. The sniper raised his hips helpfully. Jake grinned, apparently he was making Cougar happy so far, the noises from him were definitely satisfying this time. He wet his lips and touched his tongue to the tiny circle of muscle deep within that glorious ass.

Cougar tensed and moaned like a whore as Jensen's tongue tentatively danced around his entrance. The hacker's thumbs kept his cheeks apart and he felt deliciously open and vulnerable. Tiny beads of sweat were breaking out all over his body and the one hand left in his hair was so twisted into the strands, it would take a while to get it back out.

They'd never tried this before, and Jensen was finding it hotter than he'd ever imagined. It was one of those things that really shouldn't be hot, but definitely was. He swished his tongue around the small puckered muscle and enjoyed the sound of Cougar attempting to muffle a groan. Before he could think too much about what he was actually doing, Jake stabbed the tip of his tongue into that pink muscle and waggled it a little.

“Maria, Madre de Dios!” Cougar yelped, unable to contain himself. The other hand flew from his head and grabbed the sheet in a death grip. “Oh God, Jake!”

Jensen laughed again and the sniper felt it, actually felt it, ripple against his ass. Which for some reason was one of the most erotic sensations he'd ever felt.

Deciding to be brave and experiment a little more, Jensen flicked his tongue around the small muscle again, then in and out, darting movements which made Cougar squirm and wriggle. Jake gripped the honey-toned thighs again and held on firmly. A sigh came from the other man that was so happy and so obviously uncontrollable, that Jensen's dick twitched against his bare stomach, seeking something a bit more satisfying for itself.

Jensen was inclined to agree with his dick, as men often do. This was unbelievably hot, but he knew Cougar loved to feel Jake actually within him. He felt the same, having Cougar's dick dancing against his prostate definitely ranked as the best thing in the whole universe, ever.

Jake drew back, with one long final sweep of his tongue over the whole area that actually made Cougar pant. Looking up at the older man, he made contact with dark brown eyes that were currently a bit dazed and blissed-out.

“Good?” he enquired softly.

Cougar just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything coherent. Jake grinned, his cheeks a little flushed, making his eyes seem bluer than ever. Cougar thought briefly that if he drowned in those blue pools, he'd probably die a happy man. The rational side of him tried to give him a mental slap and told him to flip Jake and set about the business of fucking him into oblivion. He ignored the rational side and just lay there, grinning like a madman. This was not the time for a good fuck, better to just enjoy what his lover was giving him.

Jensen held up the lube bottle and raised his eyebrows at Carlos. “Can I?” he asked, waggling his fingers invitingly. Cougar just nodded again, knowing he still had a silly smile on his face. He raised his hips in the air and wiggled his ass. Jake chuckled, “So needy. But, I guess I can never refuse you anything, huh, lover?”

“It's my superpower” Cougar muttered, making Jensen bark out a laugh.

Quickly slicking up his fingers, Jake returned to his position between Cougar's legs. He gave the sniper's balls an affectionate kiss on the way past, then carefully pressed his slippery index finger against Cougar. The sniper instinctively tensed for a moment, then relaxed his muscles as much as possible. Which was quite a lot, considering how far above the bed he felt like he was currently floating.

That slick finger slid in and Cougar caught his breath at the feel of it. No matter how many times this happened, just the feeling of having Jake's fingers actually inside him always got Cougar going. His dick throbbed painfully, reminding him that nobody had a hand on it yet. He rolled his eyes at it and concentrated on staying relaxed. Which proved difficult as Jensen's naughtily clever finger stroked his prostate and he jumped with another yelp.

Jensen's free hand pressed down on Cougar's hipbone, urging him to just lie still and enjoy the sensations. The hacker crooked his finger again and watched as his amante bit his lip and rolled his eyes in bliss. Doing this never got old, Jake could happily watch Cougar's 'turned-on' faces all day.

Cougar made a pathetic noise as Jensen withdrew his finger to add a little more lube. That noise soon turned into a satisfied grunt as two fingers pressed against him. In they slid and Cougar went to find his own piece of heaven. Oh God, where had Jake learned all this? He was an artist, let there be no argument about that. Those fingers worked Cougar's prostate in tandem and he arched off the bed, hands fisting the sheets so hard he felt his knuckles turn white.

A low laugh reached Cougar's ringing ears, and Jensen scissored his fingers gently, stretching the muscles carefully.

“God, Jake.” Cougar panted “Oh God, that's, you're just...Oh God.”

Jensen didn't say anything in reply, which Carlos thought a bit odd. But then Jake's treacherously wet mouth descended on his dick and the world turned slightly fuzzy. The combination of a slick, hot tongue making figure-eights on the head of his penis and those two damn fingers still stroking inside him was almost enough to make Cougar come there and then.

A low howl made it's way out of his throat and he tensed every muscle so tightly he honestly thought he felt something rip. Jake smiled against his dick and slid his mouth down slowly, seemingly savoring the taste of Cougar.

The sniper's brain wasn't functioning normally any more. Everything seemed to be glowing, and was being lit up by the tiny electrical pulses being fired by his synapses every second. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, not thinking, just feeling. Why had the idea of fingers and mouth at the same time never occurred to him? Jake was a genius, he was going to buy him a new laptop, no, a new hard drive, no, the whole fucking computer store.

Inside him, the slick fingers gave a last wiggle, and withdrew, teasingly slowly. Cougar whined in protest. Jake hummed, with Cougar's dick still firmly held in place by his tongue, making the older man arch his back again in sheer ecstasy. Sliding his mouth off with a last, long lick, Jensen looked up at Cougar, his eyes shining.

“Wanna go for three fingers or, you know?” he waved a hand in the direction of his groin.

Holding onto the sheets like he'd fall off the world without them, Cougar gasped, “You, now, por favor. Please, Jake.”

Grinning and breathing like he'd run a marathon, Jensen swiftly slicked up his own dick, which was leaking already. He hitched one of Cougar's legs up, resting it on his shoulder. A naughty smile was on his face as he said, “Good thing we're both flexible, babe.” Cougar snorted with laughter, then closed his eyes, concentrating on staying relaxed for Jake.

“Actually,” Jensen paused, “lets do it a different way.”

Cougar raised his eyebrows but let the younger man grab his hands and pull him up to a sitting position. Jensen took his place, shuffling himself back against the pillows, then patted his lap with a smile.

Rolling his eyes and smiling back, Cougar gracefully lowered himself onto Jake's crossed legs, feeling the hacker's erection poke his ass. They were only an inch or so apart and Jensen quickly rubbed his nose against Cougar's. The sniper jumped and blinked at him in surprise. “Eskimo kisses” Jake explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Smiling again, Cougar wrapped his arms round the hacker's neck and kissed him properly.

“I think this counts as you touching, and I thought you were going to be a good boy and let me do all the work.” Jensen muttered against Cougar's mouth.

“Okay, okay” Cougar held up both hands, “ See, not touching.” But he stuck out his tongue and ran it slowly along Jensen's bottom lip, looking so utterly debauched that Jake nearly went cross-eyed as he tried to watch him.

“You're gonna kill me, Carlos” Jensen growled, “Now, behave.”

He gripped the sniper's waist and lifted him slightly. Maneuvring his dick so that it sat against Cougar's entrance, Jake said, “You okay?”

Cougar just nodded and let his weight slide down a little, feeling the slick head of Jake's dick start to push it's way inside.

Jensen bit his lip and breathed, this was like nothing else on the planet. For some reason, something had changed, it was different this time... making love to Cougar rather than just fucking him... this felt a hundred times better than any girl he'd ever been with.

It didn't take long before Cougar had slid all the way down, back onto Jake's lap. The feeling of having Jake inside him was always bliss, but this was far and above anything Cougar had ever felt before. He wiggled his hips slowly from side to side and smiled as he felt Jake's dick move with him.

Jensen's hands were still resting on Cougar's waist, and he slowly raised the smaller man up a fraction, then let him slide back down. The same grin graced both their faces, and then Jake just had to close his eyes and try not to let his body come too soon.

Seeing as that small movement had been so much fun, Jake did it again, pulling Cougar further up this time before letting him settle back down. Which Cougs did with a soft sigh of contentment. That sigh was almost Jake's undoing, it was just so...happy. The thought that he, of all people, could be the one to make the stoic sniper incoherent with happiness was overwhelming. He buried his face in Cougar's neck and repeated the upward motion, his own dick singing in glee at finally getting some friction.

Cougar's eyes had closed and he was breathing roughly through his mouth. He decided things weren't moving fast enough and planted his feet into the mattress, giving himself better leverage. Jensen gasped and threw his head back as the pace suddenly increased and Cougar remembered how much he loved to get those noises from his amante. However much Jensen wanted to make this particular time good for Cougar, good manners dictated that Cougar should try to give Jake as much pleasure as he could in return.

For a while there was silence, apart from the deliciously obscene sound of flesh smacking together and copious amounts of heavy breathing. Jensen suddenly realised that he'd completely forgotten about Cougar's erection, which was poking him in the stomach every now and then. He guiltily cracked one eye open and caught his breath at the sight of Cougar's face.

The sniper's head had fallen forward, and his hair was hanging loose, making a soft dark curtain around his cheeks. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as it often was when he was really turned on. His tanned cheeks were flushed and pink with exertion and a thin layer of sweat beaded his skin. Handsome at the best of times, at this particular second, Cougar was the most beautiful man on Earth.

Jensen's dick found it's way to Cougar's prostate and once again he made more noise than most people thought he was capable of. Panting wildly, Cougar grasped Jake's face with both hands and pulled him into a hard kiss. Somehow, Jensen managed to keep his eyes open, as Cougar kissed him like a man possessed and tensed all the muscles around his dick at the same time. However, he didn't manage to hold back the wanton moan that seemed to make it's way out from deep in his chest.

Tangling his fingers in the long dark strands currently brushing his face, Jensen did his best to pull Cougar close enough to eliminate any gaps between them. His mind went off on one of it's famous tangents and he heard Groucho Marx's retort to a woman extolling him to hold her closer, echoing in his head, “Any closer, I'll be in back of you”. He stifled a chuckle but still shook with amusement. Luckily Cougar was far too engrossed in sliding his way up and down Jensen's shaft to notice.

Pulling a hand away from Jensen's face, Cougar blindly grasped his own dick, unable to wait any longer. Jake instantly let go of his hair and batted the hand away, replacing it with his own. He slid his thumb over the head and felt the slick pre-come spread easily. Two long strokes had Cougar groaning into Jake's mouth.

“¡Dios! Más duro, por favor...” God! Harder, please...

Anxious to please Cougar, Jake sped his rhythm up and heard the sniper gasp out his name between panting breaths. He could feel his own orgasm building and knew he couldn't last much longer.

“Coug...close” was all Jensen could manage to get out of his throat. The sniper nodded against Jake's cheek but didn't slow his pace. A few more firm thrusts into Cougar and Jake shuddered, sinking his teeth into the older man's shoulder as his orgasm took over. Cougar gasped at the sudden pain and lost all semblance of control as he came all over Jake's still stroking hand.

They sat there, forehead to forehead for a while. Jensen thought maybe he fell asleep, he'd slept in more uncomfortable positions.

Cougar stirred first, lifting himself gingerly off Jake's lap and collapsing onto the sheets. Jensen slid bonelessly back to lie beside him. They were silent, but for once Jensen couldn't think of a reason to break the spell the silence wove. Shifting slightly, Jake touched his shoulder to Cougar's who rested his hand on Jake's hip in return.

Tired and filthy for the second time that day, they lay and gazed at the ceiling. Finally, Jensen came out of his reverie and whispered, “Coug? You awake?”

Cougar nodded in reply.

Jake bit his lip then said quietly, “You still gonna make enchiladas?”

A low laugh came from the sniper who looked at Jensen fondly and replied, “Si, mi amor. If you want me to.”

Jake snuggled his way into Cougar's shoulder, folding himself around the smaller man.

“This is why I'll love you forever. You're hot, sex with you is off the chart and you make fantastic enchiladas.”

He planted a wet kiss on Cougar's cheek. Cougar didn't argue so Jake figured it must be the big T.L. True Love in it's purest form.


End file.
